A Tough World
by matthewpowel
Summary: It's a tough world for Ash and Alain. When they both have to team up to save the world from destuction, they must ensure they make no mistakes. Inspired by Siebold's Weakness, Mega Evolution Escapades, A Firey Destiny, and more. (Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, or the image. It belongs to a Pinterest user.)
1. Ace Training!

**A tough world. Aka, a tough series. I'm starting a new series called a Tough World with a better, upgraded Ash and other trainers we probably don't give a crud about. XD Yes, there will be some shipping in this, including Astrid/Ash, Mairin/Ash, Alain/Mairin, Serena/Ash, Serena/Alain, Alain/Astrid, Ash/Bonnie etc.**

 **Ash will be travelling with Alain, Mairin and Astrid.**

 **Ash's Pokémon:**

 **Greninja (Hydro Pump, Water Shruiken, Night Slash, Mat Block)**

 **Talonflame (Flare Blitz, Brave Bird, Flamethrower, Steel Wing)**

 **Hawlucha (High Jump Kick, Wing Attack, X-Scissor, Sky Drop)**

 **Noivern (Supersonic, Boomburst, Air Slash, Dragon Pulse)**

 **Mega Charizard Y (Flamethrower, Wing Attack, Dragon Pulse, Slash)**

 **He will be catching more Pokémon but that will be even more spoilers.**

Ash sat on a rock feeding his Noivern and Pikachu. "You know," Ash sighed. "It seems like only yesterday when I sat watching you evolve, Noivern."

Ash had a flashback back to when Noibat was battled a Deino. He was having trouble in that battle, and that helped him evolve.

Suddenly, a young girl dressed in green ran to Ash with an excited look on her face. Ash looked up to her confused. "Can I help you?" Ash asked.

"You're Ash Ketchum! You look like him and you have a Pikachu!" she squealed.

Ash laughed and shook his head. "Well…" he started. "Mairin!" an older guy wearing black interrupted.

"Sorry if my friend caused you any trouble, she can be a bit naïve…" Alain apologized.

"NAIVE? I'm not any more naïve than you are!" Mairin shouted.

Ash laughed and stood up. "Well actually, she's not that naïve, because I am Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town," he chuckled.

Alain gasped while Mairin was shooting invisible guns at Alain like idiots do when they are or think they are right.

Ash returned Noivern to his Pokeball and got on his way to where he was going. He then felt something grab his left wrist, which was the Mega Ring wrist. The Mega Ring was part of his bond with Charizard.

"Easy there," panted Ash pulling his arm away with force.

"Can I have your autograph?" squealed Mairin.

"Mairin!" Alain shouted, pulling her away. "I hope you don't mind if I ask where you're going?" he then asked.

"I'm going to the Pokémon League, I've got a date there," Ash answered, surprisingly emotionless.

Ash walked through the huge door leading to the grass outside the Pokémon League.

His date was sitting on a bench. An Absol was next to her. Ash finally arrived at sat on the bench next to her.

"About time you got here, Ash," she smiled.

"Well, apparently being on TV while saving a Mega Garchomp makes you famous," Ash laughed.

Ash's date laughed while resting her head on his shoulder.

Meanwhile, a Charizard flew over Ash and his date. Mairin and Alain were riding it! "Alain, Ash's date is Astrid!" Mairin whispered.

Alain looked back and saw Ash and none other than Ace Trainer Astrid giggling.

"Hm, so it is…" Alain remarked smiling a little.

Ash got home, dumped his Bag and wiped his muddy shoes on the mat.

"Hi, Mom," Ash greeted his mom.

"Hello, Ash. You look tired. Why don't you go up to your room and rest?" Delia suggested.

"Good idea," Ash smiled, and ran up to his room. He took off his socks, jacket, shirt and hat off and rolled up his bed sheets. Then he Dived straight into bed and covered himself up with his sheet. He fell asleep faster than any Sing could make him.

Delia heard someone knocking on the door while she was cooking. She walked up to the door and opened it.

"Who are you?" Delia asked.

"I'm Serena, Ash's friend. I'm here to see him."

"Well, isn't Ash popular?" Delia grinned. "Ash is sleeping, but I'm sure he won't mind being woken up if you're here."

Serena happily came in and walked upstairs. She quietly opened the door to Ash's room.

Pikachu was standing there, probably guarding Ash.

"Hello, Pikachu. Can I see Ash?" she asked.

Pikachu shook his head and pointed to Ash; Ash was sleep was there of course, snoring.

Serena didn't know what to do except stare at Ash and smile, before Pikachu escorted her back into the corridor. Serena sighed and went back downstairs.

"So how did your talk with Ash go?" Delia asked.

"It didn't. Pikachu didn't let me in."

"Oh," Delia replied. Delia went to Ash's room and asked Pikachu to let Serena in. Pikachu didn't approve, but he obeyed just because she was his trainer/best friend's mother.

Pikachu gave Ash a Wake-Up Thunderbolt which woke Ash up quicker than the Thunderbolt. He saw Serena and quickly pulled his bed sheets.

"Hi, Ash."

"Hey, Serena," Ash panted.

Serena thought Ash was Struggling to take over his bed sheets, so she "helped" and pulled the sheet off. Pikachu managed to give Ash's shirt to Ash hastily. Ash slowly put his shirt on sighing.

"Sorry, Ash," apologised Serena.

"No problem," Ash smiled.

"I earned 3 tickets to the battle between Cynthia and Diantha down at Kiloude City," Serena explained.

"Who's the 3rd one going?" Ash asked.

"Actually, I don't know. Tierno is tutoring Shauna to dance, Trevor joined a photography school, and Bonnie is helping Clemont make adjustments to Clembot…"

"Astrid is totally free, we can take her," suggested Ash.

Serena had always had a crush on Ash and she still does, so she didn't approve of taking the girl Ash was dating. _I swear, if Ash was a Pokémon, his ability would be Oblivious,_ Serena thought.

"Sure," Serena mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Ash questioned.

"Nothing," Serena smiled. "I was just hoping we can get there in time, I was the last one to get these tickets."

Ash grinned and leaned on Serena's shoulder lovingly. "You're a good friend," he smiled.

Serena blushed and leaned on Ash's shoulder back. Meanwhile…

"Charizard, use Flamethrower!" Alain commanded.

Mega Charizard X nodded and breathed out and intense series of flames, despite not being very effective, landed a rough hit on the opposing Mega Garchomp.

"Charizard is no longer a flying type, use Earthquake!" commanded the Mega Garchomp trainer.

Garchomp jumped on the ground, causing an Earthquake only to effect Charizard.

"Dodge it!" Charizard flew above the ground to Garchomp with his wings out. "Use Steel Wing!"

Charizard's wings glowed a steel white as he soared to Garchomp. A critical hit! Garchomp fainted and transformed back into its original form.

The trainer returned its Garchomp to its ball and shook Alain's hand. While they were shaking hands, a silhouette of a firey bug with wings soared through the sky with red eyes. It seemed to be heading for Kiloude City!


	2. I'm So Confused!

**This chapter contains the first appearance of Volcarona. Its moves are:**

 **Firey Dance, Quiver Dance, Bug Buzz, Flamethrower**

 **BTW, please don't tell me about how these ships aren't your cup of tea, cos most of them aren't anyone's. XD**

"Garchomp, use Flamethrower!"

The battle was fully underway. Over 1,000 people were then and half of them were Pokémon. Ash, Astrid and Serena managed to get the closest seat.

"Gardevoir, use Psychic!"

As if it was Chaos Control, the Flamethrower completely stopped at the psychosis, and then got sent straight back at Garchomp. Despite resisting it, the combination of Psychic and Flamethrower scored a clean hit at Garchomp.

Suddenly, a shadow was seen coming towards the battle arena. It had red, devil eyes. An intense series of flames came out of it, heading straight for the battle arena!

The Flamethrower was too quick for the champions to react, and they got badly injured!

Ash and Astrid didn't waste no time. They jumped out of their seats and sent out both of their Megas. As the shadow aimed Flamethrower at both of them, they both touched their Mega Rings. As they mega evolved, the crystal ball blocked the Flamethrowers, and then blasted into pieces like it always does.

"Charizard, use Wing Attack!" Ash commanded.

Charizard Y obeyed without question and soared towards the shadow with a Wing Attack. It was a direct hit, and fortunately the shadow fell towards the battle arena, showing the shadow's appearance. It was a Volcarona!

"That Volcarona looks similar," Astrid murmured to herself.

"What?" Ash asked.

"Nothing," Astrid replied.

Ash then demanded Charizard to use Dragon Pulse. A dragon-shaped beam soared out of Charizard's mouth. Volcarona flew upwards to dodge the attack, and then used Quiver Dance, raising its Special Attack, Special Defence and Speed.

The Quiver Dance helped Volcarona make its next move quickly, and it used Firey Dance. Cloaking itself in flames, it performed a beautiful dance while flapping its wings. The flames headed straight for Absol.

"Absol, dodge it!" Astrid shouted.

Absol jumped out of the way of the Firey Dance, but unfortunately the fire destroyed most of the seats behind them. Half of the people and Pokémon managed to jump out of those seats.

"Absol, use Night Slash!"

Absol's right claw grew a black aura shaped like its exact claw, and he scythed the Volcarona. As it mostly is, it landed a critical hit.

Astrid knew why the Volcarona was similar! People needed it for a certain reason!

"Charizard, use Flamethrower!" Ash shouted.

Drought would have boosted Flamethrower, but right now that wasn't the case.

"Absol, use Dark Pulse, and aim for the Flamethrower!"

Absol turned around and tilted his head in Confusion, and Ash jumped with fright. "Astrid!" Ash screamed.

"DO IT!" Astrid bellowed. Astrid's tone scared Absol bigger than a Scary Face, and he used his wings to glide into the air and land in front of Volcarona. Then he released horrible energy filled with dark thoughts towards the Flamethrower, colliding into it and both attacks failing to continue towards either Pokémon.

Astrid ran to pick up the injured Volcarona, when Ash stopped her! "Stop, what if it has Flame Body?" fretted Ash.

Astrid took his word for it and kneeled down at the Volcarona. "This is Volcarona, king of the Fire Mountain."

Ash scratched his head confused, but of course listened to Astrid.

"A few months ago, they built a mountain, closer to the sun. They went and befriended a Volcarona to guard the mountain. But this Magmartor is its rival. It must have been in a battle with said Magmartor and it used Confuse Ray on Volcarona. It then got out of hand," Astrid explained, looking at Volcarona's red confusion eyes.

Volcarona forced itself to get up and use Flamethrower on Astrid. Astrid blocked the Flamethrower but of course hurt Astrid. Ash wanted to go and help her, but Serena grabbed his arm to stop him. Astrid had this.

Astrid put her hand in her pocket and pulled out a Lum Berry. She threw it into Volcarona's mouth and in a Flash, he calmed down.

Volcarona looked around and sweated. Ash got some Leftovers out of his pocket, and fed the Volcarona. He enjoyed the Leftovers and went to Ash's side. "Volcarona, we have some Magmartor butt to kick." Ash smiled.


	3. Geez, That's Dark!

**So far, Ash, Astrid and Serena have met the Pokémon star of this series: Volcarona. They told Serena to stay behind because it's too dangerous and Ash is normally the one who always protects her, so she stayed back to do some training. Yes, this is pretty much a Serena chapter. Her Pokémon?**

 **Delphox (Flamethrower, Psychic, Mystical Fire, Light Screen)**

 **Pangoro (Dark Pulse, Karate Chop, Body Slam, Power-up Punch)**

 **Sylveon (Moonblast, Draining Kiss, Misty Terrain, Hyper Voice)**

 **Absol (Night Slash, Psycho Cut, Dark Pulse, Shadow Claw)**

 **Rhyperior (Rock Wrecker, Earthquake, Horn Dill, Drill Run)**

 **Gardevoir (Psychic, Moonblast, Shadow Ball, Flash)**

While Ash and Astrid were travelling to Firey Mountain and battling Magmartor, what was Serena doing?

Serena was sitting on a rock at a place near a waterfall. It was quite a nice-looking place. The sun was shining, the Fletchlings were chirping. Serena was training up Gardevoir and Rhyperior for the next Pokémon Showcase.

Ever since her mom let her take Rhyperior on her journey when it was a Rhyhorn and when Diantha traded a Ralts to her, she had been training them like crazy ever since she got them.

"Now Gardevoir, use Moonblast!"

Absorbing power from the moon, Gardevoir spawned a light, pink aura ball in the middle of its palms. Then she grew it and released it. It looked like it was as big as the actual moon.

"Rhyperior, use Drill Run into that Moonblast!" Serena commanded.

Rhyperior's horn was spinning, and then its whole body began to spin. Soon, Rhyperior was spinning its whole body into the Moonblast. It looked like it was playing in an air bubble and trying to pop it.

"Now Gardevoir, finish off with Psychic!"

Gardevoir's eyes glowed pink. As it got pink, the Moonblast was soon caught in a tough psychosis.

The Moonblast popped into millions of glowing stars, and Rhyperior displayed a beautiful model pose.

"Rhyperior, use Earthquake!"

Rhyperior again got into a spinning position and landed gradually. Despite how leisurely Rhyperior was falling, it landed with a powerful Earthquake.

Rhyperior and Gardevoir bowed to the invisible audience, but little did they know there was a small audience.

"Bravo!" Serena smiled clapping. She then heard more clapping behind her.

"Yeah, that was awesome!"

Serena turned around to the small audience. "Thanks but, do you mind me asking who you two are?"

"No," one of them answered, "I am Alain, and this is Mairin."

"Nice to meet you," Serena greeted.

"That Gardevoir, does it mega evolve?" Alain asked.

"No," Serena answered. "However, Ash said I can find the Absolite if I look in the Cave of Darkness, but I have no idea where that is," she added, frowning.

"I think I know where it is, but first, battle me," Alain replied.

"Why?" Serena questioned.

"My Charizard needs some training. Besides, your Pokémon will need training because the Pokémon in that cave don't play games."

The author realises the irony in what Alain just said, but he leaves it behind and carries on telling the story. Lol. Anyway…

Soon, Mairin and Quilladin were the refs of the battle between Alain and Serena.

"This battle between Alain and Serena is about to get underway!" Mairin announced.

"Quilla!"

"Each side may use 1 Pokémon, and the battle will be over when said 1 Pokémon from either side are unable to continue! Battle, begin!"

"Quilladin!" (Hey, that rhymes.)

"Go, Charizard!" Alain shouted while throwing out a Pokeball, only for Charizard to soar out of it.

"Go Rhyperior!" Serena shouted, throwing a Pokeball, only for the Drill Pokémon itself to jump out onto the ground.

"So you plan to win only with type advantage?" Alain grinned while folding his arms.

He touched a ring on his wrist and shouted, "Mega Evolve!" As the ring began to glow, Charizard began to glow too! Soon, it was Mega Charizard X.

"Rhyperior, use Rock Wrecker!" Serena commanded.

Rhyperior obeyed and pushed 2 giant rocks surrounded by purple aura towards Charizard, but…

"Charizard, use Steel Wing!" Charizard's wings grew steel. Soon, Charizard's wings were entirely made out of steel. It soared towards Rhyperior, smashing the two rocks without a dent being made.

Charizard landed a super effective move on Rhyperior, dealing a great damage. However, Rhyperior was able to contain itself.

"Use Earthquake!"

Rhyperior jumped on the ground producing a huge earthquake, shaking Charizard super effectively, as it should.

"Charizard, try to withstand it and use Flamethrower!"

Charizard breathed a series of tough flames against Rhyperior. They were heading straight for Rhypeieor, but Serena ordered Rhyperior to use Drill Run. Rhyperior's horn drilled through the flames, landing on Charizard.

"Charizard, throw Rhyperior back!" Alain shouted.

Charizard grabbed Rhyperior's horns and threw him to the ground in front of Serena.

"Rhyperior is unable to battle! Charizard wins, and the victory goes to Alain!"  
"Quilla!"

Serena bent down and sent Rhyperior to his Pokeball.

"Have a rest," Serena muttered.

Alain walked up to Serena and shook her hand. "Nice Rhyperior," he complimented.

"Thanks, Alain," Serena replied, smiling.

Alain took Serena and Mairin to the Cave of Darkness, where Murkrow and Honchkrow were flying out of.

Like its title, the cave was very dark. Alain sent out Charizard to light up the place.

Serena sent out her Gardevoir, as it has the advantage over dark types.

Suddenly, a Nuzleaf and a Krokorok jumped in their way.

Nuzleaf fired a powerful Razor Leaf from spinning its head leaf, colored leaves came out of it.

"Gardevoir, use Psychic!"

Gardevoir's eyes glowed pink and its powerful psychokinesis completely stopped the Razor Leaf

"Then send it back to Krokorok!"

Gardevoir used her psychic powers to send the aura-covered leaves into Krokorok's stomach, sending it into the wall. Nuzleaf turned to see if his friend was alright; he had fainted.

Nuzleaf jumped forward and stroke Gardevoir backwards with a Leaf Blade.

"Gardevoir, use Moonblast!"

The moon above shined its power on Gardevoir, which gave her the power to spawn a pink orb in the middle of its palms. She fired the Moonblast into Nuzleaf's chest, sending it flying into his friend.

Nuzleaf managed to barely get up and looked up at Gardevoir. It was almost as if Gardevoir used Attract on it.

"That's so sweet," Serena remarked. But then it reminded her of her crush, who was dating someone else, which made her frown a bit.

Mairin stepped in front of Gardevoir. "If you travel with me, you can see more of this Gardevoir," she smiled.

Nuzleaf took her word for it and touched Mairin's Pokeball. The ding confirmed Mairin's "capture".

Mairin took her ball and held it in the air. "I caught Nuzleaf!"

Serena and Alain just looked at her. Serena was smiling and Alain was just looking at her blankly.

"What? He'll help my team," Mairin remarked.

Serena opened the door, and the "room" in front of them was so dark, not even Charizard's flames could fully light it up.

"Gardevoir, use Flash," Serena ordered. Gardevoir's full body began to glow and so did the "room".

The Absolite was there of course, at the back wall stacked on a small "mountain".

Serena ran to the Mega Stone, but suddenly a Sharpedo jumped out of the water in the edges of the room, in front of Serena, making her jump!

"Maybe that Sharpedo is guarding the Absolite!" Mairin guessed.

In response to what Mairin said, Serena stepped forward and said, "Sharpedo, I challenge you for the Absolite!"

"Sharpedo!" Sharpedo responded, and gritted its teeth for battle.

Gardevoir stepped in front of Serena. "Gardevoir, use Moonblast!"

A pink aura ball appeared in Gardevoir's palms and she threw it towards Sharpedo, but Sharpedo's fin glowed black. Sharpedo was using Night Slash, and he shattered the Moonblast into stars.

Sharpedo's teeth then grew purple, with poison aura surrounding it. Sharpedo was using Poison Fang; Serena had to do something!

"Gardevoir, use Moonblast!" Serena panicked.

Gardevoir threw another Moonblast, but Sharpedo's Poison Fang, being a poison type move, cut though the aura ball completely, and he bit Gardevoir on the arm. Gardevoir screamed in agony, and then she glowed purple. Gardevoir was poisoned!

"Gardevoir, return!" Serena shouted, returning Gardevoir to its Pokeball. "If Diantha was here, she was poison ME," Serena thought.

Serena threw out another Pokeball. "Pangoro, enter the stage!" she shouted.

Pangoro came out, clutching both of his fists.

Sharpedo surrounded itself with rushing water heading straight for Pangoro.

"Sharpedo's using Aqua Jet! Use Power-up Punch!" Serena commanded.

Pangoro countered the Aqua Jet by glowing his fist into a firey orange, and then punched Sharpedo in the nose, Sharpedo barely damaging Pangoro at all.

Then Pangoro took a little more damage from Sharpedo's Rough Skin.

"Watch out for his ability," advised Alain.

Serena took his word for it of course, but also she knew Pangoro could take a few hits, so Rough Skin won't mean anything to them both for a while.

"Pangoro, use Dark Pulse!"

Pangoro threw a black aura beam filled with the darkest of thoughts, striking Sharpedo backwards, despite not being very effective.

"Now use Body Slam!"

Pangoro sprung into the air, landing on Sharpedo. Thanks to Power-up Punch's additional effect, Sharpedo took a great deal of damage!

Sharpedo has already fainted. He got up and admitted defeat by moving out the way of the Absolite.

Serena picked it up and smiled. "I got the Absolite!"

The gang wondered out of the cave, and Sharpedo curiously followed them without them knowing.

Serena sent out Absol and gave him a necklace with the stone on it. She touched the Mega Ring Diantha gave her and shouted, "Absol, mega evolved!"


	4. Playing Fire with Dark!

**Serena finally gets to Mega Evolve her Absol, with help from Alain, Gardevoir, Mairin, Charizard and Pangoro. This chapter is called "Playing Fire with Dark!" because while referring to the phrase, "Playing Fire with Fire," Absol battles Charizard, while Ash and Volcarona are battling Magmartor. So really, it's a story starring a dark type beside a story starring 2 fire types.**

 **(Sawyer is Scottie's English name.)**

 **Alain's Pokémon:  
Mega Charizard X (Flamethrower, Dragon Claw, Steel Wing, Blast Burn)  
Mega Sharpedo (Aqua Jet, Poison Fang, Night Slash, Hydro Pump)**

 **Mairin's Pokémon:  
Quilladin (Wood Hammer, Toxic, Mud Shot, Pin Missile)  
Floette (Petal Dance, Fairy Wind, Moonblast, Solarbeam)  
Nuzleaf (Razor Leaf, Leaf Blade, Grassy Terrain, Extrasensory)  
Krokorok (Crunch, Dig, Dragon Claw, Focus Punch)**

 **Sawyer's Pokémon:  
Sceptile (Leaf Blade, Leaf Storm, Detect, Drain Punch)  
Shelgon (Dragon Claw, Dragon Pulse, Protect, Flamethrower)  
Slurpuff (Draining Kiss, Play Rough, Fairy Wind, Energy Ball)  
Egg**

 **Serena's Pokémon:  
Delphox (Flamethrower, Psychic, Mystical Fire, Light Screen)  
Pangoro (Power-up Punch, Body Slam, Dark Pulse, Karate Chop)  
Sylveon (Moonblast, Draining Kiss, Misty Terrain, Hyper Voice)  
Mega Absol (Night Slash, Psycho Cut, Dark Pulse, Shadow Claw)  
Rhyperior (Rock Wrecker, Earthquake, Horn Drill, Drill Run)  
Gardevoir (Psychic, Moonblast, Shadow Ball, Flash)**

 **Ash's Pokémon:  
Pikachu (Thunder Bolt, Electro Ball, Iron Tail, Quick Attack)  
Greninja (Hydro Pump, Mat Block, Night Slash, Water Shruiken)  
Talonflame (Brave Bird, Flare Blitz, Steel Wing, Flamethrower)  
Hawlucha (Hi Jump Kick, Sky Drop, Wing Attack, X-Scissor)  
Mega Charizard Y (Flamethrower, Wing Attack, Dragon Pulse, Slash)  
Volcarona (Firey Dance, Quiver Dance, Bug Buzz, Flamethrower)**

As Serena touched her Mega Ring, her Absol was surrounded in a crystal ball, and then his appearance had completely changed. The crystal ball broke out, and the logo with represents Mega Evolution appeared over him to confirm that he had Mega Evolved.

"Would you like to try Mega Absol out?" Alain asked.

"Yes!" Serena shouted. She couldn't wait to try out her Mega Absol's new power.

Soon, Mega Absol and Charizard X were on the battlefield again.

"Absol, let's start off with Shadow Claw!" Serena commanded.

"Use Dragon Claw!" Alain commanded back.

Absol and Charizard both ran to each other with aura surrounded their claws.

Absol's ghostly aura countered Charizard's draconic aura, created a big Explosion, which caused smoke to surround the battlefield.

"Absol, try to sniff Charizard's scent to find where he is!" Serena said.

Absol nodded and sniffed for the scent. He smelt a sort of fiery mixed with draconic kind of scent, and followed it.

"Charizard, stay on guard!" Alain worried.

Charizard obeyed and Stomped through the smoke to feel Absol's dark aura.

"Absol, when you've found Charizard, use Night Slash!" called Serena.

Absol had soon found Charizard and scythed him with a black aura-covered horn, dealing a bit of damage.

"Use Blast Burn quick!" Charizard panicked.

Charizard glowed a fiery blue aura around his body and released it on Absol. The travelling fire caused several explosions on its way to Absol.

"Absol, Dark Pulse, NOW!" shouted Serena.

Absol released a dark strong aura from his mouth at maximum power, and intercepted the powerful Blast Burn. It was like a Kamehameha collision.

Several trees began to lean forward, the earth began to shake, and Mairin and her grass-type starter found it hard to keep on their feet.

The two Mega Pokémon looked fine, which of course encouraged both Serena and Alain to keep going.

"Absol, use Dark Pulse again!"

Once again, Absol breathed out dark energy towards Charizard.

"Counter it with Flamethrower!"

Charizard breathed out terribly hot blue fire into the Flamethrower. It soared through the dark-type move, and shot Absol clearly. Absol screamed in agony at the pain of the horrible burn.

"Absol, no!" Serena cried.

"Now finish off with Dragon Claw!"

Charizard soared towards Absol with a claw surrounded by blue, draconic aura, ready to scythe Absol and finish this whole battle.

"Absol, you have wings too!" Serena pointed out.

Absol looked at his wings and glided above Charizard.

"Charizard, after it and use Steel Wing!" Alain ordered.

"Serena, just keep dodging!"

Meanwhile, Ash and Volcarona were facing Magmartor.

"Volcarona, let's do this!" Ash shouted.

Volcarona nodded and got ready for battle.

Magmartor threw a small black sphere from his eyes; it used Confuse Ray.

"Uh oh, that could be a problem…" fretted Astrid.

"I've got this," answered Ash. "Volcarona, use Quiver Dance!"

Volcarona got covered in green while performing a dance raising 3 of its stats.

Volcarona used his raised speed to dodge Confuse Ray.

Volcarona teleported from one place to another with its amazing Speed stat. Magmartor looked like HE was going to get confused instead of the Sun Pokémon.

"Now use Firey Dance!" Ash shouted.

Thanks to its raised stats, Volcarona sent Magmartor Flying backwards with a powerful fire dance.

"Now Charizard, use Flamethrower!"

"Now Volcarona, use Flamethrower!"

If this was a real episode, half of Volcarona would come in contact with half of Charizard with a white line in the middle, and a breath of tough fire would be coming out of both of them.

Mega Absol fainted, and then turned back into his original form.

Magmartor also fainted; Magmartor never managed to hit Volcarona by his rage.

"Volcarona, you can have your mountain back," Ash smiled.

"…Ash…I need to travel with you more…" a telepathy voice came through.

Ash, Astrid and Magmartor looked around to look for the voice. "Who said that?" Ash questioned, dumbstruck.

"Me, silly…" the telepathy voice said again.

"Ash, Volcarona is talking…" Astrid gasped.

Ash bent down at Volcarona and looked at him strangely. He had many questions in his head, but he saved them for later.

"But Volcarona, don't you need to Protect this mountain?" Ash asked.

"Maybe, but the thing is you're an interesting trainer, and I could certainly learn from you if I travel with you. Besides, Magmartor is able to Protect the mountain for me," Volcarona explained.

Ash and Astrid took Volcarona's word for it took Volcarona to the boat they were travelling on.

Serena and Alain shook hands after the battle, so did Charizard and Absol.

The 4 of them turned only to see Sharpedo and Krokodile from the cave.

Sharpedo fully examined Charizard's power, and then looked at the Sharpedite around his fin.

"Alain, if you catch Sharpedo, maybe it will find out more about his Mega form," suggested Serena.

Alain took her word for it. After all, if Alain wants to defeat Mega Pokémon, two Mega Pokémon on his team with help him.

Alain took out a Pokeball and caught Sharpedo. "I'll make you one of the best Mega evolved Pokémon," Alain smiled at his Pokeball.

"Then what's Krokorok doing here?" Mairin remarked.

Krokorok walked up the Mairin and touched one of her Pokeballs; it was to no-one's surprise, Nuzleaf.

"What're you doing here?" Krokorok asked.

"You see, this trainer is friends with this Gardevoir who's really pretty and strong…"

"Oh wow. So why don't I go with you? I mean, how long have we been living in a cave together?"

 _What are they saying?_ wondered Mairin.

Suddenly, Krokorok touched another one of Mairin's Pokeballs, which was empty.

"Aww, Krokorok probably wants to stay with his best friend," Serena grinned. "Well, it was nice seeing you all, but I have to go now."

"Aww, why do you have to go so soon?" Mairin frowned.

"Sorry, but I need to meet my friend Ash. Minutes ago, he texted to me that he was heading here," Serena explained.

Mairin and Alain and Quilladin widened their eyes and follow Serena.

"Sawyer, what are you doing here?" Serena asked as she saw her Hoenn friend sitting in front of her.

"Hey, Serena. Is there a tournament around here? I need to train up," Sawyer answered.

Mairin stepped in before Serena answered. She pulled out a poster from his hat.

"Actually, I found this poster advertising the Smash Tournament," Mairin said.

"Great!" Sawyer grinned, standing up. "I just need to train up."

"It says the tournament is being held in Kiloude City, the same place the Cynthia vs Diantha took place," Serena said, looking at the poster.

"Sawyer, do you mind if we trained before we went there? I'd like to enter too," Mairin smiled.

"Sure! I need to train too!"

Soon, Sawyer and Mairin were standing opposite sides of each other in the battlefield.

"This battle between Sawyer from Hoenn and Mairin from Kalos is about to get underway!" Serena announced.

"This is a 1 on 1 battle! Each trainer may use 1 Pokémon, and the battle will be over when said Pokémon on either side are unable to continue! No trainer may use substitutions!

"Go, Krokorok!" Mairin called out. The Desert Croc Pokémon flew out of his Pokeball and landing causing a small earthquake.

"Go Shelgon!" Sawyer called out, sending out the dragon-like Pokémon.

"Use Dragon Claw!" they both shouted.

Krokorok's claw glowed green and so did Shelgon's. Their claws collided causing a small explosion.

"Use Focus Punch!" Mairin called.

Krokorok clutched his fist and then it glowed white. He tightened his focus and narrowed his eyes at Shelgon.

"Use Flamethrower to stop him!" fretted Sawyer.

Shelgon breathed out red-hot fire at Krokorok, but the crocodile jumped like a Kanghaskhan over the fire.

"FIRE!" Mairin screamed. "PUN UNINTENDED!"

Krokorok – with all his charged up power – punched Shelgon with Extreme force, sending Shelgon back. However, with his sturdy body and shell, he hung in there.

"Shelgon, use Dragon Pulse!"

Shelgon breathed out a dragon-shaped aura beam colours in purple, blue and yellow towards Krokorok.

"Krokorok, use Dig!"

Krokorok dug a tunnel with his claws and the Dragon Pulse completely missed.

Sharpedo, Delphox and the other Pokémon were all watching the battle, cheering.

"I want you all to watch closely. This battle could be good education for you all," Alain told them.

The Pokémon nodded and watched the battle closely.

Suddenly, rumbling under Shelgon could be heard and Krokorok punched Shelgon into the sky, launching him and himself.

"Use Crunch!"

Krokorok's teeth glowed white as he went to bite Shelgon.

"Use Protect quick!" Sawyer cried, worriedly.

Shelgon hid inside his shell as his shell glowed green, and Krokorok didn't hurt it one bit.

"Krokorok, throw him onto his shell!" Mairin commanded.

Krokorok grabbed Shelgon and threw him onto the ground on his shell, dealing massive damage.

"Shelgon, no!" wailed Sawyer.

Shelgon opened his eyes, looked at his beloved trainer's worried face, narrowed his eyes and then got up. Then he started to glow green.

"He's evolving," Alain wowed.

"Salamence!" the newly evolved dragon shouted.

 _I've seen that Pokémon before…_ Serena thought, putting up her Pokedex and pointed it at Salamence.

"Salamence, the Dragon Pokémon, and the evolved form of Shelgon. When it's enraged, there's no stopping it, and it destroys everything in sight with its attacks. From its dream of flying when it was a Bagon, its result was its changing cellular structure, and its wings grow out," chirped the Pokedex.

"Alright, Salamence! You evolved! We're sure to win now!" Sawyer grinned.

"Salaaaaa!" Salamence roared in response, smiling.

"How about we use some of that awesome new power? Use Fly!" Sawyer shouted.

Salamence obeyed and flew up high into the clouds.

"What did he say?" Serena sked.

"I think Salamence learned a new move," Alain intrigued.

Salamence came crashing down on Krokorok surrounded in a cyan light, but Krokorok countered with Crunch as Mairin suggested. The result was a big explosion.

"Use Dragon Claw!" Mairin and Sawyer screamed.

Again, their draconic-powered claws met, creating a huge Explosion!

"Krokorok is unable to battle! Salamence is also unable to battle! This battle is a draw!"

Mairin and Sawyer both withdrew their Pokémon, praising them and wishing them a good Rest.

Sawyer ran up to Mairin and shook her hand. "Thanks, Mairin! Because of you, my Shelgon finally evolved! You're the best!" Sawyer smiled.

"Yeah, yeah," Mairin blushed, looking away.

A boat horn blasted and made everyone jump!

"Hey, that's my friends! They'll want to enter the tournament too! Let's go!" Serena said, as the gang ran to where the horn was blasting.

 **To be continued…**


	5. A Tough Tournaround!

**The chapter of the tournament finally! We will be seeing a couple of Ash's old friends and rivals again.**

 **Ash's Pokémon:  
Pikachu (Thunderbolt, Iron Tail, Volt Tackle, Electro Ball)  
Greninja (Hydro Pump, Mat Block, Water Shruiken, Night Slash)  
Hawlucha (Hi Jump Kick, X-Scissor, Sky Drop, Flying Press)  
Talonflame (Brave Bird, Flare Blitz, Steel Wing, Flamethrower)  
Volcarona (Firey Dance, Quiver Dance, Flamethrower, Bug Buzz)  
Mega Charizard Y (Flamethrower, Wing Attack, Dragon Pulse, Slash)**

 **Serena's Pokémon:  
Delphox (Flamethrower, Psychic, Mystical Fire, Light Screen)  
Pangoro (Power-up Punch, Body Slam, Dark Pulse, Karate Chop)  
Sylveon (Moonblast, Fairy Wind, Misty Terrain, Hyper Voice)  
Mega Absol (Night Slash, Shadow Claw, Dark Pulse, Psycho Cut)  
Rhyperior (Earthquake, Rock Wrecker, Horn Drill, Drill Run)  
Gardevoir (Psychic, Moonblast, Shadow Ball, Flash)**

 **Alain's Pokémon:  
Mega Charizard X (Flamethrower, Dragon Claw, Steel Wing, Blast Burn)  
Mega Sharpedo (Hydro Pump, Night Slash, Poison Fang, Aqua Jet)**

 **Mairin's Pokémon:  
Quilladin (Wood Hammer, Toxic, Mud Shot, Pin Missile)  
Floette (Fairy Wind, Solar Beam, Petal Dance, Moonblast)  
Nuzleaf (Razor Leaf, Leaf Blade, Extrasensory, Grassy Terrain)  
Krokorok (Crunch, Dig, Focus Punch, Dragon Claw)**

 **Sawyer's Pokémon:  
Sceptile (Leaf Blade, Leaf Storm, Detect, Drain Punch)  
Salamence (Dragon Pulse, Dragon Claw, Fly, Flamethrower)  
Slurpuff (Draining Kiss, Play Rough, Energy Ball, Fairy Wind)  
Egg**

 **May's Pokémon:  
Mega Blaziken (Blaze Kick, Hi Jump Kick, Brave Bird, Flamethrower)  
Delcatty (Assist, Blizzard, Copycat, Doubleslap)  
Mega Venusaur (Vine Whip, Sludge Bomb, Petal Dance, Solarbeam)  
Snorlax (Metronome, Focus Punch, Solarbeam, Rest)  
Blastoise (Aqua Tail, Withdraw, Hydro Pump, Blizzard)  
Glaceon (Mirror Coat, Ice Shard, Iron Tail, Shadow Ball)**

 **{OC} Austin's Pokémon:  
Charizard (Air Slash, Flamethrower, Dragon Claw, Flare Blitz  
Diggersby (Earthquake, Hammer Arm, Giga Impact, Dig)  
Breloom (Mach Punch, Seed Bomb, Thunder Punch, Sludge Bomb)  
Flygon (Dragon Pulse, Earthquake, Flamethrower, Hyper Beam)  
Hitmonlee (Close Combat, Thunder Punch, Substitute, Focus Punch)  
Mega Aerodactyl (Giga Impact, Rock Slide, Crunch, Roost) **

**Paul's Pokémon:  
Electrivire (Thunder, Giga Impact, Light Screen, Brick Break)  
Mega Aggron (Double Edge, Flash Cannon, Metal Sound, Brick Break)  
Gastrodon (Muddy Water, Giga Impact, Earthquake, Water Pulse)  
Drapion (Crunch, Toxic Spikes, Cross Poison, Poison Fang)  
Torterra (Earthquake, Frenzy Plant, Wood Hammer, Hyper Beam)  
Aegislash (Swords Dance, King's Shield, Sacred Sword, Shadow Sneak)**

 **Cheren's Pokémon:  
Ambipom (Double Hit, Focus Punch, Iron Tail, Fire Punch)  
Zangoose (Crush Claw, Swords Dance, Close Combat, X-Scissor)  
Stoutland (Hyper Beam, Crunch, Thunder Fang, Wild Charge)  
Mega Audino (Hyper Beam, Thunder, Dazzling Gleam, Shadow Ball)  
Bouffalant (Head Smash, Megahorn, Wild Charge, Head Charge)  
Lopunny (Dizzy Punch, Hi Jump Kick, Ice Punch, Protect)**

 **Astrid's Pokémon:  
Mega Absol (Psycho Cut, Night Slash, Dark Pulse, Shadow Claw)**

 **Bianca's Pokémon:  
Emboar (Heat Crash, Flare Blitz, Hammer Arm, Flamethrower)  
Cinccino (Tail Slap, Iron Tail, Wake-up Slap, Thunderbolt)  
Escavalier (Hyper Beam, Iron Defence, X-Scissor, Giga Impact)  
Emolga (Discharge, Acrobatics, Electro Ball, Attract)  
Musharna (Psychic, Shadow Ball, Calm Mind, Moonlight)  
Mega Abomasnow (Blizzard, Wood Hammer, Focus Blast, Brick Break)**

 **Gary's Pokémon:  
Mega Blastoise (Hydro Pump, Hydro Cannon, Protect, Crunch)  
Umbreon (Psychic, Shadow Ball, Dark Pulse, Flash)  
Electivire (Thunder, Protect, Iron Tail, Thunder Punch)  
Nidoqueen (Hyper Beam, Earthquake, Poison Tail, Double Kick)  
Arcanine (Flamethrower, Flare Blitz, Close Combat, Dragon Pulse)  
Magmortar (Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Hyper Beam, Earthquake)**

 **Shauna's Pokémon:  
Mega Venusaur (Petal Dance, Solarbeam, Sludge Bomb, Vine Whip)  
Florges (Fairy Wind, Moonblast, Solarbeam, Petal Dance)  
Goodra (Dragon Pulse, Aqua Tail, Focus Blast, Flamethrower)  
Delcatty (Play Rough, Sing, Iron Tail, Thunder)  
Delphox (Flamethrower, Psychic, Will-o Wisp, Cut)  
Sylveon (Moonblast, Misty Terrain, Fairy Wind, Draining Kiss)**

 **Tierno's Pokémon:  
Talonflame (Flamethrower, Flare Blitz, Acrobatics, Steel Wing)  
Politoed (Waterfall, Swagger, Bounce, Hydro Pump)  
Raichu (Charge Beam, Focus Blast, Thunderbolt, Thunder Punch)  
Hitmontop (Rapid Spin, Hi Jump Kick, Sucker Punch, Close Combat)  
Mega Blastoise (Hydro Pump, Aqua Tail, Crunch, Protect)  
Ludicolo (Hydro Pump, Energy Ball, Rain Dance, Hyper Beam)**

 **Trevor's Pokémon:  
Mega Charizard Y (Flamethrower, Dragon Claw, Fire Fang, Fly)  
Raichu (Focus Blast, Thunder, Light Screen, Brick Break)  
Areodactyl (Sky Drop, Rock Slide, Thunder Fang, Hyper Beam)  
Tyrantrum (Dragon Claw, Crunch, Ancient Power, Dragon Dance)  
Aurorus (Hyper Beam, Blizzard, Stone Edge, Earthquake)  
Whismur (Hyper Voice, Supersonic, Uproar, Flamethrower)**

 **Trip's Pokémon:  
Serperior (Wrap, Energy Ball, Dragon Tail, Frenzy Plant)  
Conkeldurr (Bulk Up, Rock Tomb, Stone Edge, Dynamic Punch)  
Vanniluxe (Blizzard, Icicle Spear, Frost Breath, Hyper Beam)  
Chandelure (Flamethrower, Shadow Ball, Hex, Dark Pulse)  
Jellicent (Hydro Pump, Hex, Night Shade, Scald)  
Unfeazant (Fly, Aerial Ace, Air Cutter, Double Team)**

 **Misty's Pokémon:  
Golduck (Psychic, Hydro Pump, Hyper Beam, Fury Swipes)  
Togekiss (Metronome, Safeguard, Air Slash, Dazzling Gleam)  
Azumarill (Play Rough, Hydro Pump, Revenge, Aqua Jet)  
Mega Gyarados (Flamethrower, Hyper Beam, Hydro Pump, Dark Pulse)  
Starmie (Cosmic Powers, Hydro Pump, Psychic, Rapid Spin)  
Poliwhirl (Scald, Swagger, Hydro Pump, Mega Punch)**

 **Korrina's Pokémon:  
Mega Lucario (Aura Sphere, Close Combat, Flash Cannon, Bone Rush)  
Mienshoa (Hi Jump Kick, Aura Sphere, Drain Punch, Acrobatics)  
Machamp (Brick Break, Low Sweep, Focus Blast, Bullet Punch)  
Hawlucha (Hi Jump Kick, Flying Press, Sky Drop, Steel Wing)  
Hitmontop (Hi Jump Kick, Bullet Punch, Dig, Gyro Ball)  
Infernape (Close Combat, Flare Blitz, Flamethrower, Mach Punch)**

 **Dawn's Pokémon:  
Togekiss (Aura Sphere, Sky Attack, Air Slash, Dazzling Gleam)  
Tysplosion (Flamethrower, Eruption, Lava Plume, Brick Break)  
Mamoswine (Ice Fang, Earthquake, Blizzard, Hyper Beam)  
Pachirisu (Discharge, Super Fang, Sweet Kiss, Protect)  
Buneary (Bounce, Ice Beam, Dizzy Punch, Thunderbolt)  
Piplup (Ice Beam, Hydro Pump, Drill Peck, Dig)**

 **Maylene's Pokémon:  
Mega Lucario (Aura Sphere, Bone Rush, Metal Claw, Close Combat)  
Medicham (Zen Headbutt, Hi Jump Kick, Meditate, Thunder Punch)  
Machamp (Close Combat, Focus Blast, Cross Chop, Brick Break)  
Infernape (Flare Blitz, Blaze Kick, Close Combat, Bulk Up)  
Toxicroak (Poison Jab, Drain Punch, Sucker Punch, Substitute)  
Gallade (Close Combat, Psycho Cut, Leaf Blade, Swords Dance)**

"We're finally here! At the tournament!" Serena awed.

"Yeah! Mairin, you can let go now…" Ash said.

Mairin stopped hugging Ash and chuckled nervously. "Sorry, I get starstruck easily," she grinned.

"I don't…" a familiar voice murmured.

"Oh no…" Ash groaned. "Paul."

Paul waked towards Ash with his hands in his pockets. "You haven't grown a bit," Paul smirked.

"WHY, YOU…"Ash screamed, and launched himself at Paul, but Serena held his hips to stop him.

"I rest my case," Paul said, crossing his arms.

"You son of a-"

"Woah! Ash, this is a Rated K+ fanfic!" Sawyer interrupted.

"Wow, winning the tournament will be easy," Paul said, walking into the tournament.

"Ash, who was that?" Serena asked, confused.

"That's Paul. He's a rival I met in Sinnoh. He's really cold in the heart," Ash growled.

"I can see that, but how cold?" Mairin questioned.

"He thinks of Pokémon as tools for battle. For example, he caught a Chimchar knowing that his fire power boosts when it's weak, so he just kept damaging him to activate him. It wasn't working, and then when I and he got paired with in a double battle tournament, he literally turned his back on Chimchar. After the tournament, he released Chimchar and he went with me instead," Ash explained.

"That's so sad," Serena sobbed.

"That no-good idiot…" Alain snarled angrily.

Ash knew they were right, but Ash will be a little more satisfied when he beats Paul in the tournament.

"LOOK OUT!" a familiar voice shouted.

Ash jumped out of the way of a familiar-looking girl in roller skates, a Lucario was following her.

"Korrina? What are you doing here?" Ash smiled.

"To enter the tournament, of course!" Korrina replied, not knowing her own Strength and playfully punching Ash on his arm. With that, she skated into the tournament.

"OUTTA THE WAY! OUTTA THE WAY! OUTTA THE WAY! OUTTA THE WAY!" another familiar voice screamed. The person of that voice bumped into Ash, knocking him into a…chocolate fountain.

"Long time no see, Bianca…" Ash chuckled, licking the chocolate on him.

"I'm sorry…" Bianca repeated, fretting.

Ash got up and brushed the rest of the chocolate off him. "No prob," Ash grinned.

"You're not normally that cool about this," Bianca remarked.

"It's just good to see you again," Ash smiled, which made both Serena and Astrid raise an eyebrow.

The gang finally went inside the tournament. The announcer, whose name was Johnny Nimbus, was getting ready for the matches. "Hey! Ash, Serena! Over here!"

Shauna, Trevor and Tierno were snacking around a table before the tournament. "You guys are entering too?" Serena asked.

"Yeah," Shauna grinned. We've all caught and evolved new Pokémon and we can't wait to try them out!"

"Us too," Ash beamed.

"Oh Ash, who are your friends?" Astrid asked, with her, Mairin and Alain stepping forward.

"Shauna, Trevor, Tierno, this is Astrid, Mairin and Alain. Astrid, Mairin and Alain, Shauna, Trevor and Tierno," Ash introduced.

"Did you forget to introduce us?" two familiar voices chimed.

"May! Dawn!" Ash grinned. "You guys must be entering too!"

"Yeah we are! We've been training hard," May beamed.

"I have too," replied Ash. "Hey Trevor, is that a Whismur?"

"Indeed. I hatched it from an egg days ago," Trevor answered, petting his pink pet.

"Don't want to change the topic, but this Sitrus Berry is HUGE," Tierno murmured.

"Oh yeah, it is…" the others replied staring over it. But just then, a speaker asked everyone entering to register if they haven't already and everyone watching to pay for their tickets, as this was the last time they could do so.

Everyone widened their eyes and pushed and shoved to their way to registering and buying tickets. Despite the way things were going on, everyone managed to get what they wanted.

"Hello, everybody! It's your ol' pal MC Johnny here coming to you live from the Smash Tournament!" Just then, Johnny's Swampert unleased a Hydro Cannon into the sky, while his Venusaur from the other side unleased a Solar Beam, banishing two of the attacks into stars. Everyone was going mad for the awesome display.

"Now, why don't you all look at the screen for the 3-3 battles?" The screen displayed the 30 opponents who will be battling.

"I'm facing Dawn already?!" Ash exclaimed.

"Hey Ash," a feminine voice chirped behind him. Yep, it was Dawn's.

"Rather surprising that we have to face each other off already, but let's have an awesome battle with no hard feelings," Dawn smiled.

"Yeah," Ash responded, shaking her hand.

"Whismur, use Hyper Voice!" Trevor called out.

"Jigglypuff, counter it with your own!" Tillie grinned.

Everyone's ears were using Explosion while the two pink normal types blasted a horrible, loud sound against each other, but Whismur being a cry-baby, ruled his Hyper Voice over Jigglypuff's.

"Jigglypuff is unable to battle! Whismur wins and the match goes to Trevor!" the judge confirmed.

"THAT WAS AN AWESOME BATTLE, AND I MIGHT NEED EAR THERAPY!" boomed Johnny.

"Sceptile, use Leaf Storm!" Sawyer screamed.

"Use X-Scissor!" Danny shouted.

Crustle made an X-shaped aura with his claws, and then completely cut through the Leaf Storm.

"Ouch! Those leaves were completely dominated!" MC Johnny bellowed.

"That Crustle is close! Use Drain Punch!"

Sceptile's claw glowed green as he clutched it, then he punched Crustle in the shell, sucking his health and sending him backwards.

"Crustle is unable to battle! Sceptile wins and the match goes to Sawyer of Hoenn!" the judge chirped.

"Poliwhirl, use Mega Punch!" Tierno roared.

"Use Close Combat!" George countered.

George's Sawk rocketed up to Poliwhirl and frantically threw his arms and legs, but Poliwhirl, being a Pokémon of Tierno himself, danced out of the karate moves and threw his own white-glowing fist at Sawk's stomach.

"We've had a hot bunch of battles so far, my good folks, but it all comes down to this second-last one so far! Ash, the aspiring Pokémon Master, vs Dawn, the aspiring Top Co-ordinator! The question is though: who WILL be the top?" John chirped.

"Piplup, the spotlight is on you!" Dawn called out. When she elegantly threw out her Pokeball, her small penguin-like Pokémon jumped out beautifully.

"Pikachu, let's do this!" Ash shouted his yellow-rodent Pokémon jumping off his shoulder onto the battlefield.

"Just like old times," Ash and Dawn both said at once.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

"Piplup, use Dig!"

"DIG?"

Piplup burrowed his way through the ground, the lightning bolt not even hitting Piplup.

"Never underestimate a co-ordinator!" Dawn cheered.

"YOU TELL HIM, DAWN!" May screamed.

"Uhh May, who's side are you on?" Max asked, adjusting his glasses.

"Both sides," May answered, smiling.

Piplup suddenly burst out of the ground punching Pikachu, resulting in a super-effective Punch-Out.

"Pikachu, contain yourself and use Quick Attack!" Ash shouted.

Pikachu regained himself and soared against Piplup's stomach, launching it into the ground.

"Ooooh…" the crowd remarked.

"Don't give up, Piplup! Use Hydro Pump!" Dawn encouraged.

Piplup got up and breathed a strong current of rushing water towards Pikachu. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash countered. Pikachu unleashed electricity with the powers of Zekrom towards the rushing stream of water, of course resulting in a tie. This resulted in a huge puff of smoke.

"Pikachu, use the smoke to your advantage, use Quick Attack!" Pikachu rushed towards Piplup so furiously, sparks were coming out of his cheeks. Suddenly, those sparks began to cover Pikachu and his Quick Attack, and then the Quick Attack soon turned into a furious electric attack.

"Pikachu, you've remembered how to use Volt Tackle again!" Ash praised.

There was no escape for Piplup, as the angry electric attack landed with a critical hit, as well as super effective.

"Piplup is unable to battle! Pikachu wins!" the judge announced.

Dawn withdrew Piplup quietly, wishing it a good rest. "Alright Mamoswine, your turn!" Dawn called out, gracefully throwing her Pokeball to reveal her ice-type Pokémon.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail!" Ash commanded.

Pikachu obeyed and embedded his tail with pure steel, and soared towards Mamoswine.

"Use Blizzard!" Mamoswine breathed out a freezing cold wind with small icicles in it, but Pikachu managed to smash them all while withstanding the freezing cold, though taking small damage gradually. However, Pikachu couldn't go any further due to the Arctic cold damage he had taken.

"Now finish with Hyper Beam!" Mamoswine released a giant yellow beam from his mouth, sending Pikachu backwards making a huge explosion.

"Pikachu is unable to battle! Mamoswine wins!

"Wow, your Mamoswine has gotten stronger," Ash remarked. Ash ran over to the battlefield and picked up Pikachu, then ran over to Mairin. "Take care of Pikachu," Ash frowned.

Ash picked up a Premiere Ball from his belt and smiled. "Let's see what you can do my friend!" Ash shouted, throwing the ball to reveal the Sun Pokémon himself.

"Where did you get that?" Dawn exclaimed.

"I never got to look up that Pokémon," Serena murmured, picking up the Pokedex and pointing it at Volcarona.

"Volcarona, the Sun Pokémon, and the evolved form of Larvesta. Being the Sun Pokémon, its fire replaces the sun when volcanic ash darkens the atmosphere," chirped the Pokedex.

"Well no matter. Mamoswine, use your Earthquake!" shouted Dawn.

"Fly up to dodge it!" smirked Ash.

Mamoswine jumped on the ground only to send white rings of vibration through the battlefield. This caused stones to be exploded up towards Volcarona. Being a fire and bug type, that's going to be big time damage if it hits.

"Volcarona, cover yourself with fire by using Firey Dance!" Ash commanded.

Volcarona span around covering itself with fire from the Firey Dance, using his fire as a shield and counter to block and send back the stones. The stones did hit Mamoswine, doing a bit of damage.

"Now release your defense as an attack!" Ash shouted.

Volcarona nodded and attempted to release his amazing fire into Mamoswine.

"Use Hyper Beam!" Dawn countered.

Mamoswine once again breathed out a terrible beam to soar through the fire. It eventually did, but Ash commanded Volcarona to use his Firey Dance shield again.

"Absorb the Hyper Beam, and then send it back with the fire inside it!"

As if it was the fire-type version of Mat Block, the fire bug released the Hyper Beam back powered by his own attack, knocking Mamoswine out.

"Mamoswine is unable to battle! Volcarona wins!" the judge confirmed.

Dawn closed her eyes and withdrew her Mamoswine, wishing him a good rest. Mamoswine took a load of damage from that mixed attack.

"Here's my last Pokémon! Togekiss!" Dawn shouted, throwing out a Pokeball to reveal an elegant Togekiss, who glided onto the battle field.

 _Oh no…_ Ash thought. "Volcarona, use Flare Blitz now!"

Volcarona embedded himself with red and blue fire, and then soared towards Togekiss.

"Use Sky Attack!"

Togekiss embedded herself with red and white aura, striking against Volcarona. Togekiss fell backwards, but managed to get up. Meanwhile, Volcarona was lying unconscious on the battlefield.

"Volcarona can't battle! Togekiss wins!"

Volcarona returned to his Pokeball, before Ash said, "I'm sorry…" then put the ball back in his belt.

"Alright Talonflame, let's see what you've got!" Ash shouted, throwing his Pokeball to reveal his 2nd fire-flying type Pokémon.

Dawn curiously put her Pokedex up to Talonflame. "Talonflame, the Scorching Pokémon. It dives at its enemies and then strikes in with some of its powerful kicks," chirped the Pokedex.

"Now Talonflame, let's finish this! Use Steel Wing!" Ash shouted.

Talonflame soared towards Togekiss with wings of pure steel, and then stroke her in the head, super effective.

 _There's a lot I need to learn about fairy types,_ Dawn thought. "Use Air Slash as a physical move! Air Punch for short!" Dawn called.

Togekiss spawned a ball at his wing filled with air aura, but didn't send it flying. Instead, she let it land inside her wingtip, and then punched Talonflame, sending him flying.

"Use Brave Bird, Talonflame!" Ash ordered.

Talonflame contained himself then soared towards Togekiss in a red and blue aura.

"Use Air Slash as normal, Togekiss!" Dawn ordered back.

Togekiss sent a ball filled with air aura as normal, but apparently, that's what Ash wanted.

"Perfect! Now send it back with Steel Wing!"

Talonflame kept using Brave Bird, but used his iron-embedded bird arms and slapped dat ball back into Togekiss. He let the Brave Bird rip, and then slammed into Togekiss.

"Togekiss is unable to battle! Talonflame wins and the match goes to Ash!" the judge announced.

"Alright!" Ash shouted, before Talonflame soared towards Ash and gave him a high five.

Togekiss looked at her beloved trainer feeling ashamed. Dawn hugged her and assured her that she shouldn't be, then sent her to her Pokeball.

Ash walked up the Dawn and smiled. "Good game," he said.

Dawn grinned and shook his hand. "Good game," she replied.


	6. Tyranitar's Runaway!

**Ash's Pokémon:  
Pikachu (Thunderbolt, Iron Tail, Volt Tackle, Electro Ball)  
Greninja (Hydro Pump, Mat Block, Water Shruiken, Night Slash)  
Hawlucha (Hi Jump Kick, X-Scissor, Sky Drop, Flying Press)  
Talonflame (Brave Bird, Flare Blitz, Steel Wing, Flamethrower)  
Volcarona (Firey Dance, Quiver Dance, Flamethrower, Bug Buzz)  
Mega Charizard Y (Flamethrower, Wing Attack, Dragon Pulse, Slash)**

 **Serena's Pokémon:  
Delphox (Flamethrower, Psychic, Mystical Fire, Light Screen)  
Pangoro (Power-up Punch, Body Slam, Dark Pulse, Karate Chop)  
Sylveon (Moonblast, Fairy Wind, Misty Terrain, Hyper Voice)  
Mega Absol (Night Slash, Shadow Claw, Dark Pulse, Psycho Cut)  
Rhyperior (Earthquake, Rock Wrecker, Horn Drill, Drill Run)  
Gardevoir (Psychic, Moonblast, Shadow Ball, Flash)**

 **Alain's Pokémon:  
Mega Charizard X (Flamethrower, Dragon Claw, Steel Wing, Blast Burn)  
Mega Sharpedo (Hydro Pump, Night Slash, Poison Fang, Aqua Jet)**

 **Mairin's Pokémon:  
Quilladin (Wood Hammer, Toxic, Mud Shot, Pin Missile)  
Floette (Fairy Wind, Solar Beam, Petal Dance, Moonblast)  
Nuzleaf (Razor Leaf, Leaf Blade, Extrasensory, Grassy Terrain)  
Krokorok (Crunch, Dig, Focus Punch, Dragon Claw)**

 **Sawyer's Pokémon:  
Sceptile (Leaf Blade, Leaf Storm, Detect, Drain Punch)  
Salamence (Dragon Pulse, Dragon Claw, Fly, Flamethrower)  
Slurpuff (Draining Kiss, Play Rough, Energy Ball, Fairy Wind)  
Egg**

 **May's Pokémon:  
Mega Blaziken (Blaze Kick, Hi Jump Kick, Brave Bird, Flamethrower)  
Delcatty (Assist, Blizzard, Copycat, Doubleslap)  
Mega Venusaur (Vine Whip, Sludge Bomb, Petal Dance, Solarbeam)  
Snorlax (Metronome, Focus Punch, Solarbeam, Rest)  
Blastoise (Aqua Tail, Withdraw, Hydro Pump, Blizzard)  
Glaceon (Mirror Coat, Ice Shard, Iron Tail, Shadow Ball)**

 **{OC} Austin's Pokémon:  
Charizard (Air Slash, Flamethrower, Dragon Claw, Flare Blitz)  
Diggersby (Earthquake, Hammer Arm, Giga Impact, Dig)  
Breloom (Mach Punch, Seed Bomb, Thunder Punch, Sludge Bomb)  
Flygon (Dragon Pulse, Earthquake, Flamethrower, Hyper Beam)  
Hitmonlee (Close Combat, Thunder Punch, Substitute, Focus Punch)  
Mega Aerodactyl (Giga Impact, Rock Slide, Crunch, Roost)**

 **Paul's Pokémon:  
Electrivire (Thunder, Giga Impact, Light Screen, Brick Break)  
Mega Aggron (Double Edge, Flash Cannon, Metal Sound, Brick Break)  
Gastrodon (Muddy Water, Giga Impact, Earthquake, Water Pulse)  
Drapion (Crunch, Toxic Spikes, Cross Poison, Poison Fang)  
Torterra (Earthquake, Frenzy Plant, Wood Hammer, Hyper Beam)  
Aegislash (Swords Dance, King's Shield, Sacred Sword, Shadow Sneak)**

 **Cheren's Pokémon:  
Ambipom (Double Hit, Focus Punch, Iron Tail, Fire Punch)  
Zangoose (Crush Claw, Swords Dance, Close Combat, X-Scissor)  
Stoutland (Hyper Beam, Crunch, Thunder Fang, Wild Charge)  
Mega Audino (Hyper Beam, Thunder, Dazzling Gleam, Shadow Ball)  
Bouffalant (Head Smash, Megahorn, Wild Charge, Head Charge)  
Lopunny (Dizzy Punch, Hi Jump Kick, Ice Punch, Protect)**

 **Astrid's Pokémon:  
Mega Absol (Psycho Cut, Night Slash, Dark Pulse, Shadow Claw)**

 **Bianca's Pokémon:  
Emboar (Heat Crash, Flare Blitz, Hammer Arm, Flamethrower)  
Cinccino (Tail Slap, Iron Tail, Wake-up Slap, Thunderbolt)  
Escavalier (Hyper Beam, Iron Defence, X-Scissor, Giga Impact)  
Emolga (Discharge, Acrobatics, Electro Ball, Attract)  
Musharna (Psychic, Shadow Ball, Calm Mind, Moonlight)  
Mega Abomasnow (Blizzard, Wood Hammer, Focus Blast, Brick Break)**

 **Gary's Pokémon:  
Mega Blastoise (Hydro Pump, Hydro Cannon, Protect, Crunch)  
Umbreon (Psychic, Shadow Ball, Dark Pulse, Flash)  
Electivire (Thunder, Protect, Iron Tail, Thunder Punch)  
Nidoqueen (Hyper Beam, Earthquake, Poison Tail, Double Kick)  
Arcanine (Flamethrower, Flare Blitz, Close Combat, Dragon Pulse)  
Magmortar (Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Hyper Beam, Earthquake)**

 **Shauna's Pokémon:  
Mega Venusaur (Petal Dance, Solarbeam, Sludge Bomb, Vine Whip)  
Florges (Fairy Wind, Moonblast, Solarbeam, Petal Dance)  
Goodra (Dragon Pulse, Aqua Tail, Focus Blast, Flamethrower)  
Delcatty (Play Rough, Sing, Iron Tail, Thunder)  
Delphox (Flamethrower, Psychic, Will-o Wisp, Cut)  
Sylveon (Moonblast, Misty Terrain, Fairy Wind, Draining Kiss)**

 **Tierno's Pokémon:  
Talonflame (Flamethrower, Flare Blitz, Acrobatics, Steel Wing)  
Politoed (Waterfall, Swagger, Bounce, Hydro Pump)  
Raichu (Charge Beam, Focus Blast, Thunderbolt, Thunder Punch)  
Hitmontop (Rapid Spin, Hi Jump Kick, Sucker Punch, Close Combat)  
Mega Blastoise (Hydro Pump, Aqua Tail, Crunch, Protect)  
Ludicolo (Hydro Pump, Energy Ball, Rain Dance, Hyper Beam)**

 **Trevor's Pokémon:  
Mega Charizard Y (Flamethrower, Dragon Claw, Fire Fang, Fly)  
Raichu (Focus Blast, Thunder, Light Screen, Brick Break)  
Areodactyl (Sky Drop, Rock Slide, Thunder Fang, Hyper Beam)  
Tyrantrum (Dragon Claw, Crunch, Ancient Power, Dragon Dance)  
Aurorus (Hyper Beam, Blizzard, Stone Edge, Earthquake)  
Whismur (Hyper Voice, Supersonic, Uproar, Flamethrower)**

 **Trip's Pokémon:  
Serperior (Wrap, Energy Ball, Dragon Tail, Frenzy Plant)  
Conkeldurr (Bulk Up, Rock Tomb, Stone Edge, Dynamic Punch)  
Vanniluxe (Blizzard, Icicle Spear, Frost Breath, Hyper Beam)  
Chandelure (Flamethrower, Shadow Ball, Hex, Dark Pulse)  
Jellicent (Hydro Pump, Hex, Night Shade, Scald)  
Unfeazant (Fly, Aerial Ace, Air Cutter, Double Team)**

 **Misty's Pokémon:  
Golduck (Psychic, Hydro Pump, Hyper Beam, Fury Swipes)  
Togekiss (Metronome, Safeguard, Air Slash, Dazzling Gleam)  
Azumarill (Play Rough, Hydro Pump, Revenge, Aqua Jet)  
Mega Gyarados (Flamethrower, Hyper Beam, Hydro Pump, Dark Pulse)  
Starmie (Cosmic Powers, Hydro Pump, Psychic, Rapid Spin)  
Poliwhirl (Scald, Swagger, Hydro Pump, Mega Punch)**

 **Korrina's Pokémon:  
Mega Lucario (Aura Sphere, Close Combat, Flash Cannon, Bone Rush)  
Mienshoa (Hi Jump Kick, Aura Sphere, Drain Punch, Acrobatics)  
Machamp (Brick Break, Low Sweep, Focus Blast, Bullet Punch)  
Hawlucha (Hi Jump Kick, Flying Press, Sky Drop, Steel Wing)  
Hitmontop (Hi Jump Kick, Bullet Punch, Dig, Gyro Ball)  
Infernape (Close Combat, Flare Blitz, Flamethrower, Mach Punch)**

 **Maylene's Pokémon:  
Mega Lucario (Aura Sphere, Bone Rush, Metal Claw, Close Combat)  
Medicham (Zen Headbutt, Hi Jump Kick, Meditate, Thunder Punch)  
Machamp (Close Combat, Focus Blast, Cross Chop, Brick Break)  
Infernape (Flare Blitz, Blaze Kick, Close Combat, Bulk Up)  
Toxicroak (Poison Jab, Drain Punch, Sucker Punch, Substitute)  
Gallade (Close Combat, Psycho Cut, Leaf Blade, Swords Dance)**

"Next is Shauna vs Austin!" MC Johnny announced.

"You're up next, Shauna. Break a leg," Ash encouraged.

"Yeah, go and show him who you are," Serena added.

Shauna smiled at her friends and ran down to the arena.

Austin walked down to the arena looking bored out of his mind. He has a decent tan, blonde hair, an orange shirt, jeans, black trainers and a toothpick in his mouth.

"Goodra, let's go!" Shauna shouted, throwing out her Pseudo-legendary's Pokeball only to reveal the Pseudo-legendary herself.

"Flygon, assist me!" Austin said, throwing out his own Pseudo-legendary dragon's Pokeball.

"It's a battle of the pseudo-legendary dragons!" MC Johnny remarked excitedly.

"Use Dragon Pulse!" they both shouted.

The dragon-aura beams smashed against each other then died.

"Use Focus Blast!"

Goodra focused on Flygon then spawned a light, orange aura ball in the middle of her palms, then let it rip.

"Dodge," Austin smirked.

Flygon regained his floating-in-one-spot positon while somehow moving to the left to avoid the blast.

"Flygon and Austin aren't giving a living Crustle about Shauna and Goodra's attacks!" MC Johnny screamed.

"Not a problem! Use Aqua Tail!" Shauna smiled.

Goodra embedded her tail in pure water and rocketed towards Flygon like a Quick Attack.

"Use your Dragon Pulse as a shield!" Austin said.

"Wait…" Ash muttered.

Flygon shot the dragon-serpent shaped aura beam into the air, then it wrapped its body around the sand dragon himself. Aqua Tail stroke, but didn't even take out the shield.

"Now let it rip!" Austin shouted.

Flygon's dragon beam unwrapped itself then rocketed into Goodra's body. Fortunately, Goodra hung on. "Great! Now Flamethrower!" Shauna beamed.

"Want to see a real one?" Austin laughed. Goodra and Flygon let some intense fire soar out from their mouths into each other's. Flygon's Flamethrower won, and the move wrapped around the gooey dragon's defenceless body. It was all too much.

"Goodra is unable to battle! Flygon wins!" the judge barked.

"That one had me on the edge of my seat! But this battle could be anyone's **game**!" MC Johnny said, surrounding "game" with air quotes.

"What?" Austin responded.

"Nevermind!" Johnny laughed nervously.

"He's right. And if you like dragon types, you won't like Sylveon!" Shauna shouted, throwing out her fairy type Eeveelution's Pokeball.

"He he…" Austin snorted, crossing his arms.

"Alright, let's see how funny he thinks Misty Terrain is!" Shauna shrieked.

Sylveon's body glowed pink, then pink mist surrounded the stadium. Soon the stadium was completely covered in pink mist, as if it was the inside of the brain of a part girly girl/ part tomboy.

"This background takes me back…" MC Johnny said, referring to his own dimension. I'll leave that for you guys to figure out. ;)

"Now use Moonblast!" Shauna screamed.

Sylveon absorbed power from the moon then blasted a pink orb filled with moon aura. Misty Terrain boosted the power of the Moonblast.

Flygon was crushed to the ground, Struggling to get up. "Come on Flygon!" Austin shouted. Flygon managed to just barely get up.

"Those muscles though!" laughed MC Johnny.

"USE HYPER BEAM NOW!" bellowed Austin. Flygon quickly released a hyper yellow beam, striking Slyveon out.

"Sylveon can't battle! Flygon wins!"

(Meanwhile at Professor Oak's lab)

"I've got 10 Pokedollars on Snivy," Sceptile grinned.

"I've got 100 on Gible," Noivern Retaliated.

Gible and Snivy were preparing for battle. A familiar Tyranitar was watching.

Snivy started off with a Leaf Blade, which Gible dodged without any trouble. Gible unleased his powerful Flamethrower at Snivy, which she managed to dodge too. Snivy whipped up a Storm of Leaves, which of course was Leaf Storm. Gible wasn't able to dodge the high-above attack.

Gible managed to get up and fired a Dragon Claw on Snivy's stomach.

Snivy got sent flying, but contained herself and used Aerial Ace to soar fast towards Gible, striking him backwards.

Snivy used Leaf Storm again, while Gible rocketed towards Snivy using Giga Impact. It was hard to decide whose move won. It was like Tepig's Flame Charge against Vannilite's Blizzard.

They were both seen breathing heavily on the ground, and then they started to glow.

"Am I too late?" Bayleef asked while walking up to Sceptile with a mouthful of Pokepuffs.

"Maybe, 'cos look," Sceptile replied, not taking his eyes off the double-evolution.

"Servine!" "Gabite!"

Meanwhile, a familiar 10-year-old wearing red clothes was riding a bike to Professor Oak's lab.

"Hey, Professor," Red greeted.

"Red, so good to see you. I suppose you're here for your Pikachu back?" Oak answered.

"Yep," Red smiled. That very Pikachu jumped off Oak's shoulder into Red's arms. Said Pikachu chirped in joy of seeing his owner.

"I hope you had fun," Red grinned. Just at that moment, Sceptile ran into the lab.

"Sceptile, is something wrong?" Oak asked, confused.

Sceptile motioned Oak, Red and Pikachu to come outside into the garden. They were surprised to see a Servine and Gabite smiling at them.

"Well I'll be, they evolved!" Oak praised. When no-one was looking, Pikachu ran over to the Tyranitar. He looked at him adorably.

Tyranitar held out his hands to let Pikachu walk on them on his hint legs, and then he greeted Tyranitar with a friendly smile.

"Oh, this is Tyranitar. He used to be Ash's," Oak explained.

"Ash? Wasn't he the one who defeated that co-ordinated in the tournament I saw on TV?" Red questioned.

"Affirmative," Oak replied.

Tyranitar started to tear up when he heard the name of his recent trainer. After that, he ran off.

"Hey, wait!" Oak called, but it was too late.

"Can every flying type and Heracross come here now!" ordered Oak loudly. Heracross, Noivern, Noctowl, Staraptor, Unfeazant, and Swellow quickly stopped what they were doing and rushed towards the professor.

"Tyranitar has run off somewhere, find them now!" Oak said, worried.

Everyone flew off to find the dinosaur without question.

Oak sent out a Dragonite then motioned Red to get on Dragonite's back. Red returned Pikachu and got on his back, as did Oak.

Heracross teamed up with Noctowl as probably expected, Swellow and Noivern teamed and Staraptor and Unfeazant teamed.

(The tournament)

"Well you saw it here, folks! Time is up for Misty Terrain!"

"Now Flygon, Earthquake if you please!" shouted Austin. Flygon crashed his feet on the ground, launcing the exhausted Florges into the air. Florges landed in a rough crash.

"Florges is unable to battle! Flygon wins and the match goes to Austin of the Kiezi Region!"

Shauna gasped and ran into the stadium itself, helping her flower Pokémon up. Shauna then hugged her Florges sighing. "I'm sorry," she mumbled, before returning her to her Pokeball for a good rest.

Austin walked up to Shauna and smiled. "Pathetic performance," he smirked.

Shauna just stood up with a worried facial expression. "Excuse me?" she questioned.

"You heard me. That battle was a waste of my time. I had a dragon type yet I was able to take down yours and two of your fairy types with it. If you're going to get a Pseudo-legendary, at least raise it right. Just give up being a trainer, since you never take it seriously," Austin laughed. With that, he returned his Flygon to his Pokeball and walked off laughing.

Shauna just blinked after the sudden rude outburst of Austin. She looked at her Pokeball and walked out of the stadium with her head down. It was so down; anyone could hardly at all see the upper part of her face.

"Pika pika…" Pikachu shouted, angry.

"Poor Shauna…" Serena frowned.

"Alright, where is Austin now?" growled Ash.

(That Evening)

"Where's Shauna?" Trevor asked.

"Actually, I don't know…" Serena answered. She went and picked Ash up by the jacket in the middle of his curry and meatballs dinner. "Huh?" Ash questioned loudly.

"We're going to look for Shauna," Serena replied. When they passed Nurse Joy looking for Shana, Ash whispered to her, "Put that curry and meatballs in the oven, I'll take it home. And another plate of it, please."

"Of course. Who are you sharing it with?" Nurse Joy smiled.

"Me," Ash sniggered.

There Shauna was, on her own. She was eating her own share of curry and meatballs while looking at the sky. Ash sat down and put his hand on Shauna's shoulder. "Don't listen to that guy," he said.

"Yeah," Serena smiled. "You're one of the most sophisticated trainers I've ever met," she added, glancing at Ash, referring to him as a "sophisticated trainer" without telling him.

"Thanks, I really needed that," Shauna grinned. Suddenly, the door flung wide open. It was none other than Austin, with a Charizard by his side.

Ash stepped up to Austin with a clutched fist, as if he was going to use Focus Punch. "You've got some nerve saying crap like that to our friend," he growled.

"Well I'd rather say crap then say nice things about her when she don't deserve it," sniggered Austin.

"Hey!" a voice shouted. Suddenly, Ash noticed his Premiere Ball lighting up. Yep, the fire-bug came out.

"I wouldn't," Volcarona grumbled. Austin widened his eyes and stepped back. "A Volcarona that talks?" Austin remarked. Outside a window, a certain bad guy group were watching.

"The twerp caught a talking bug lately?" James asked.

"Okay, picture this," Meowth said, starting another one of his suggestions. "Picture the boss getting up, desperate for some friends…"

"I don't think the boss would be desperate for friends, Meowth," pointed out James.

"SHHHHHH!" Jessie shouted, batting James' mouth.

"Anyway, talking to yourself isn't the same as talking to someone, so Volcarona will come up to the boss and never run out of things to talk about…"

"Meowth, you're a talking Pokémon too, but the boss doesn't..." Meowth stopped him from talking with a Fury Swipes.

"And then he'll say…This is great; Meowth and his friends deserve a good reward for this. And I might just replace Persian with Volcarona and Meowth himself. As for the whole of Team Rocket, I'll give her a raise bigger than my smile!"

"I'm not so sure about this…" James started, when he noticed Jessie and Meowth screaming, "WE'LL BE RICH! WE'LL BE RICH!" James just sighed and went along with it.

"I saw you in that round; didn't know you could speak. Hopefully, I can whip your Bug Butt too," scoffed Austin. With that, the blonde whipped his hair and walked back through the door.

"Bug Butt mine," mumbled Ash, crossing his arms. A Tyranitar bust through the doors at that moment, making everyone jump, and Trevor's Whismur cry.

"Whoa! Tyranitar!" Ash shouted, holding out his arms horizontal signalling Shauna and Serena to get back. He took out his Pokedex once again and pointed it at the pseudo-legendary.

"Tyranitar, the Armor Pokémon. This tough, competitive T-Rex can bring mountains to their knees, then looks for new opponents to fight," chirped the Pokedex.

"Wait, this Tyranitar looks familiar," Ash murmured. Abruptly, Ash saw a glimpse of his old Larvitar friend in Tyranitar's eyes, and then he noticed. And it wasn't a surprise to Ash when Tyranitar hugged him.

After all the drama, a familiar Swellow and Noivern walked through the doors.

"Swellow? Noivern? What are you guys doing here?" Ash asked. Just then, Ash noticed that Tyranitar was probably stayed at the lab but escaped because he missed him.

Ash chuckled and took out a Pokeball. "Go Greninja!" Ash shouted, throwing out the ball of his ninja-frog Pokémon.

Austin opened the doors once again. This time, it was silently so no-one noticed. He leaned his head over to watch the battle.

Tyranitar started off with Dragon Dance. It performed a badass dance, while getting surrounded in a blue-purple aura.

"Hmm…" Ash murmured. With that, Tyranitar rocketed towards Greninja with sharp rocks which spawned in spinning circles around the dinosaur. "Use Mat Block to block that Stone Edge!" Ash commanded. Greninja flipped up a mat and stopped the rocks. "Now send them back!"

Greninja kicked the mat to send the rocks flying at Tyranitar, dealing a bit of damage. "Now use Water Shruiken!"

The mat disappeared and Greninja jumped so he nearly landed on Tyranitar's nose, then stroke 3 water-aura-powered ninja stars at his face, knocking the T-Rex backward. "Now, use Hydro Pump!" Ash shouted.

Greninja squirted a water-powered Kamehameha out of his mouth towards the rock-type. However, Tyranitar countered with his strongest move: Hyper Beam. The two special attacks collided, causing smoke to grow between them, which left Tyranitar looking everywhere.

"Tyranitar is defenceless letting his guard down! Get up close and use Night Slash!" Ash commanded.

Greninja held up his hand which glowed black, then sprinted towards Tyranitar at a speed which would make Manetric jealous, striking him head to toe. Tyranitar looked bruised and weak, and this was the perfect opportunity to catch him.

"Go Pokeball!" Ash shouted, throwing an empty Pokeball at Tyranitar, driving him into the ball. The ball wobbled 3 times then beeped, to confirm Ash's new capture. Ash picked up the Pokeball and smiled. "I caught Tyranitar!"

"Congratulations Ash, if you want Tyranitar on your team you will need to substitute one of your Pokémon on your team," Professor Oak said over the PC.

"Of course," Ash said. "Noivern will want some company from his old buddy," he added, looking at his Hawlucha's Pokeball. He placed the ball on the transferor, and the ball transferred itself to Oak.

"Great, another flying type! That reminds me, every flying type and Heracross went out looking for Tyranitar. I'll tell them what happened to him. Also, I have some great news for you from down at the lab…"


	7. A New Twister!

**Ash's Pokémon:  
Pikachu (Thunderbolt, Iron Tail, Volt Tackle, Electro Ball)  
Greninja (Hydro Pump, Mat Block, Water Shruiken, Night Slash)  
Tyranitar (Stone Edge, Dark Pulse, Hyper Beam, Flamethrower)  
Talonflame (Brave Bird, Flare Blitz, Steel Wing, Flamethrower)  
Volcarona (Firey Dance, Quiver Dance, Flamethrower, Bug Buzz)  
Mega Charizard Y (Flamethrower, Wing Attack, Dragon Pulse, Slash)**

 **Serena's Pokémon:  
Delphox (Flamethrower, Psychic, Mystical Fire, Light Screen)  
Pangoro (Power-up Punch, Body Slam, Dark Pulse, Karate Chop)  
Sylveon (Moonblast, Fairy Wind, Misty Terrain, Hyper Voice)  
Mega Absol (Night Slash, Shadow Claw, Dark Pulse, Psycho Cut)  
Rhyperior (Earthquake, Rock Wrecker, Horn Drill, Drill Run)  
Gardevoir (Psychic, Moonblast, Shadow Ball, Flash)**

 **Alain's Pokémon:  
Mega Charizard X (Flamethrower, Dragon Claw, Steel Wing, Blast Burn)  
Mega Sharpedo (Hydro Pump, Night Slash, Poison Fang, Aqua Jet)  
Gliscor (Earthquake, Aerial Ace, Façade, Guillotine)**

 **Mairin's Pokémon:  
Quilladin (Wood Hammer, Toxic, Mud Shot, Pin Missile)  
Floette (Fairy Wind, Solar Beam, Petal Dance, Moonblast)  
Nuzleaf (Razor Leaf, Leaf Blade, Extrasensory, Grassy Terrain)  
Krokorok (Crunch, Dig, Focus Punch, Dragon Claw)**

 **Sawyer's Pokémon:  
Sceptile (Leaf Blade, Leaf Storm, Detect, Drain Punch)  
Salamence (Dragon Pulse, Dragon Claw, Fly, Flamethrower)  
Slurpuff (Draining Kiss, Play Rough, Energy Ball, Fairy Wind)  
Egg**

 **May's Pokémon:  
Mega Blaziken (Blaze Kick, Hi Jump Kick, Brave Bird, Flamethrower)  
Delcatty (Assist, Blizzard, Copycat, Doubleslap)  
Mega Venusaur (Vine Whip, Sludge Bomb, Petal Dance, Solarbeam)  
Snorlax (Metronome, Focus Punch, Solarbeam, Rest)  
Blastoise (Aqua Tail, Withdraw, Hydro Pump, Blizzard)  
Glaceon (Mirror Coat, Ice Shard, Iron Tail, Shadow Ball)**

 **{OC} Austin's Pokémon:  
Charizard (Air Slash, Flamethrower, Dragon Claw, Flare Blitz)  
Diggersby (Earthquake, Hammer Arm, Giga Impact, Dig)  
Breloom (Mach Punch, Seed Bomb, Thunder Punch, Sludge Bomb)  
Flygon (Dragon Pulse, Earthquake, Flamethrower, Hyper Beam)  
Hitmonlee (Close Combat, Thunder Punch, Substitute, Focus Punch)  
Mega Aerodactyl (Giga Impact, Rock Slide, Crunch, Roost)**

 **Paul's Pokémon:  
Electrivire (Thunder, Giga Impact, Light Screen, Brick Break)  
Mega Aggron (Double Edge, Flash Cannon, Metal Sound, Brick Break)  
Gastrodon (Muddy Water, Giga Impact, Earthquake, Water Pulse)  
Drapion (Crunch, Toxic Spikes, Cross Poison, Poison Fang)  
Torterra (Earthquake, Frenzy Plant, Wood Hammer, Hyper Beam)  
Aegislash (Swords Dance, King's Shield, Sacred Sword, Shadow Sneak)**

 **Cheren's Pokémon:  
Ambipom (Double Hit, Focus Punch, Iron Tail, Fire Punch)  
Zangoose (Crush Claw, Swords Dance, Close Combat, X-Scissor)  
Stoutland (Hyper Beam, Crunch, Thunder Fang, Wild Charge)  
Mega Audino (Hyper Beam, Thunder, Dazzling Gleam, Shadow Ball)  
Bouffalant (Head Smash, Megahorn, Wild Charge, Head Charge)  
Lopunny (Dizzy Punch, Hi Jump Kick, Ice Punch, Protect)**

 **Astrid's Pokémon:  
Mega Absol (Psycho Cut, Night Slash, Dark Pulse, Shadow Claw)  
Pyroar (Flamethrower, Fire Fang, Hyper Voice, Nobel Roar)  
Meowstic (Charge Beam, Psychic, Sucker Punch, Thunderbolt)**

 **Bianca's Pokémon:  
Emboar (Heat Crash, Flare Blitz, Hammer Arm, Flamethrower)  
Cinccino (Tail Slap, Iron Tail, Wake-up Slap, Thunderbolt)  
Escavalier (Hyper Beam, Iron Defence, X-Scissor, Giga Impact)  
Emolga (Discharge, Acrobatics, Electro Ball, Attract)  
Musharna (Psychic, Shadow Ball, Calm Mind, Moonlight)  
Mega Abomasnow (Blizzard, Wood Hammer, Focus Blast, Brick Break)**

 **Gary's Pokémon:  
Mega Blastoise (Hydro Pump, Hydro Cannon, Protect, Crunch)  
Umbreon (Psychic, Shadow Ball, Dark Pulse, Flash)  
Electivire (Thunder, Protect, Iron Tail, Thunder Punch)  
Nidoqueen (Hyper Beam, Earthquake, Poison Tail, Double Kick)  
Arcanine (Flamethrower, Flare Blitz, Close Combat, Dragon Pulse)  
Magmortar (Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Hyper Beam, Earthquake)**

 **Tierno's Pokémon:  
Talonflame (Flamethrower, Flare Blitz, Acrobatics, Steel Wing)  
Politoed (Waterfall, Swagger, Bounce, Hydro Pump)  
Raichu (Charge Beam, Focus Blast, Thunderbolt, Thunder Punch)  
Hitmontop (Rapid Spin, Hi Jump Kick, Sucker Punch, Close Combat)  
Mega Blastoise (Hydro Pump, Aqua Tail, Crunch, Protect)  
Ludicolo (Hydro Pump, Energy Ball, Rain Dance, Hyper Beam)**

 **Trevor's Pokémon:  
Mega Charizard Y (Flamethrower, Dragon Claw, Fire Fang, Fly)  
Raichu (Focus Blast, Thunder, Light Screen, Brick Break)  
Areodactyl (Sky Drop, Rock Slide, Thunder Fang, Hyper Beam)  
Tyrantrum (Dragon Claw, Crunch, Ancient Power, Dragon Dance)  
Aurorus (Hyper Beam, Blizzard, Stone Edge, Earthquake)  
Whismur (Hyper Voice, Supersonic, Fire Blast, Flamethrower)**

 **Trip's Pokémon:  
Serperior (Wrap, Energy Ball, Dragon Tail, Frenzy Plant)  
Conkeldurr (Bulk Up, Rock Tomb, Stone Edge, Dynamic Punch)  
Vanniluxe (Blizzard, Icicle Spear, Frost Breath, Hyper Beam)  
Chandelure (Flamethrower, Shadow Ball, Hex, Dark Pulse)  
Jellicent (Hydro Pump, Hex, Night Shade, Scald)  
Unfeazant (Fly, Aerial Ace, Air Cutter, Double Team)**

 **Misty's Pokémon:  
Golduck (Psychic, Hydro Pump, Hyper Beam, Fury Swipes)  
Togekiss (Metronome, Safeguard, Air Slash, Dazzling Gleam)  
Azumarill (Play Rough, Hydro Pump, Revenge, Aqua Jet)  
Mega Gyarados (Flamethrower, Hyper Beam, Hydro Pump, Dark Pulse)  
Starmie (Cosmic Powers, Hydro Pump, Psychic, Rapid Spin)  
Poliwhirl (Scald, Swagger, Hydro Pump, Mega Punch)**

 **Korrina's Pokémon:  
Mega Lucario (Aura Sphere, Close Combat, Flash Cannon, Bone Rush)  
Mienshoa (Hi Jump Kick, Aura Sphere, Drain Punch, Acrobatics)  
Machamp (Brick Break, Low Sweep, Focus Blast, Bullet Punch)  
Hawlucha (Hi Jump Kick, Flying Press, Sky Drop, Steel Wing)  
Hitmontop (Hi Jump Kick, Bullet Punch, Dig, Gyro Ball)  
Infernape (Close Combat, Flare Blitz, Flamethrower, Mach Punch)**

 **Maylene's Pokémon:  
Mega Lucario (Aura Sphere, Bone Rush, Metal Claw, Close Combat)  
Medicham (Zen Headbutt, Hi Jump Kick, Meditate, Thunder Punch)  
Machamp (Close Combat, Focus Blast, Cross Chop, Brick Break)  
Infernape (Flare Blitz, Blaze Kick, Close Combat, Bulk Up)  
Toxicroak (Poison Jab, Drain Punch, Sucker Punch, Substitute)  
Gallade (Close Combat, Psycho Cut, Leaf Blade, Swords Dance)**

 **{ORDINARY TRAINER} Nathan's Pokémon:  
Mightyena (Crunch, Thunder Fang, Snarl, Bite)  
Granbull (Play Rough, Outrage, Crunch, Flamethrower)  
Mega Altaria (Dazzling Gleam, Dragon Pulse, Fly, Flamethrower)  
Bibarel (Surf, Superpower, Dive, Super Fang)  
Lickilicky (Power Whip, Thunderbolt, Hyper Beam, Zen Headbutt)  
Heatmor (Flamethrower, Inferno, Shadow Claw, Night Slash)**

 **(ORDINARY TRAINER) Mel's Pokémon:  
Scrafty (Hi Jump Kick, Dark Pulse, Focus Punch, Dragon Dance)  
Maractus (Spikey Shield, Petal Blizzard, Solar Beam, Double Team)  
Clefable (Meteor Mash, Moonblast, Metronome, Moonlight)  
Ninetales (Flamethrower, Psychic, Sunny Day, Solar Beam)  
Parasect (Cross Poison, X-Scissor, Giga Drain, Sludge Bomb)  
Farfetch'd (Brave Bird, Air Slash, Night Slash, Leaf Blade)**

"No way! Snivy and Gible evolved?" Ash exclaimed.

Servine and Gabite blocked Oak's face to see hi to Ash. They had big smiles on their faces.

"I'm so proud of you guys," Ash grinned.

"So do you think you're going to win?" Oak asked between pushing the grass snake and dragon out of his way.

"Well now I'm not sure, because Alain told me he caught a new Pokémon between matches, and it's not Sharpedo," Ash replied. "What's more, Astrid now has the Pokémon she used a long time ago in our 3-3 battle. They're really fitting the 3-3 thing," he added.

"Well you have a longer range of Pokémon. And remember not everyone knows all of your team yet, especially not with Tyranitar on your team. That reminds me, do you need me to send over any Pokémon?"

"Actually…" Ash said.

"Altaria, use Flamethrower!" Nathan shouted.

The dragon-fairy shot flames out of her mouth, completely demolishing the health of the injured Scrafty.

"Scrafty is unable to battle! Altaria wins, and the match goes to Nathan of Secret Island!"

"That was the first match, and now it's Alain vs Ash!" MC Johnny announced.

Alain and Ash proudly walked up to their spots in the battlefield with a Pokeball in hand.

"Battle begin!" the judge shouted.

"Go!" Alain called out, throwing out a Pokeball. Ash was quite surprised to see the Fang Scorp Pokémon flying right in front of him.

"This is the Pokémon I was talking about," smirked Alain, as Gliscor soared in front of Ash to greet him like Roxie's Koffing. Ash put up his Pokedex and pointed it at Gliscor.

"Gliscor, the Fang Scorp Pokémon. When it sees prey, it remains above it. When it gets its chance to strike, it swoops down to catch it," chirped the Pokedex.

 _Hmmm,_ Ash thought. He took out a Pokeball and smirked. "Go Tyranitar!"

The rock-dinosaur emerged from the Pokeball and let out a loud rawr.

"What's this, folks? It's the pseudo-legendary of Johto itself, Tyranitar!"

Instead of gasping, most of the audience let out rawrs of their own. These were encouraging rawrs.

"Tyranitar, let's start out with Dragon Dance!" Ash commanded.

Tyranitar nodded and surrounded himself with intense blue and purple lightning, then the dinosaur got surrounded in red aura to confirm his attack and speed had rose.

"Now use Stone Edge!" Ash called.

Tyranitar then covered itself with speedy sharp stones, and then allowed them to soar towards Gliscor with incredible speed and power thanks to Dragon Dance.

"Use Guillotine!" Alain shouted. Gliscor went rushing towards the soaring sharp stones with glowing-white pincers, completely cracking the stones like coconuts. He didn't stop there.

"Oh dear! Guillotine is a 1-hit KO! Ash will have to think quickly!" MC Johnny shouted.

"I'm used to quick thinking under pressure," Ash smiled. "Tyranitar, use Dark Pulse!"

Tyranitar roared, and a horizontal aura shoot of darkness with rings in it came shooting out of his mouth, not only pushing Gliscor back, but Guillotine itself. Tyranitar then suddenly breathed out Flamethrower, quickly learning it.

"You learned Flamethrower!" Ash cheered. Gliscor was scorched in the fire from Flamethrower, and this caused a burn.

"Use Façade!" Alain shouted. Gliscor got surrounded in yellow, fiery aura, then stroke Tyranitar in the stomach with his head.

"Façade's power rises if the user has a status condition!" MC Johnny grinned.

"How did Alain know that Tyranitar was going to learn Flamethrower?" Serena wondered aloud.

"I didn't, but I just thought I would teach it that just in case," Alain smirked.

"Huh..." Mairin murmured.

"Something wrong, Mairin?" Trevor questioned.

"Oh nothing. It's just that Alain's normally very serious and scary, but now he's smiling a lot more…" Mairin explained.

"Have you noticed that he started doing this when he became good friends with Ash and Serena? They're pretty good influences, so maybe making friends and battling more with them is cheering him up. If that isn't the case, what is?" Trevor answered, with Mairin clearly agreeing.

"Stay strong and use Hyper Beam!" Ash shouted. Tyranitar breathed out a beam of powerful light at Gliscor.

"Head straight in using Aerial Ace!" Alain shouted.

"IS HE CRAZY?" Mairin screamed. Ash and even Tyranitar were very confused as to why Alain told him to do that. Gliscor headed into Hyper Beam with multiple strikes of white lines following him.

"Now spin while heading through that beam!" Alain commanded. Gliscor – still using Aerial Ace – span while moving forward through the Hyper Beam. Gliscor was slightly taking damage, though it had seemed like he was using a move called Aerial Beam, meaning completely making the move his.

Tyranitar used his common sense and stopped using Hyper Beam, but the Hyper Beam was surrounding Gliscor.

"UNBELIEVABLE! IT'S AS IF TYRANITAR NEVER USED HYPER BEAM IN THE FIRST PLACE, BUT GLISCOR CREATED A NEW MOVE INSTEAD!" MC Johnny screamed.

"Use Flamethrower!" Ash panicked. Tyranitar breathed a giant beam of flames, but of course Gliscor soared into it, taking even more damage. Tyranitar didn't stop breathing fire though.

When the two collided, a huge explosion occurred on Ash's side. When the smoke finally cleared, Tyranitar and Gliscor were both left unconscious.

"Both are unable to battle! It's a draw!" the judge announced. Both trainers withdrew their Pokémon into their Pokeballs.

"That was…interesting…" Serena uttered, as if she was literally paralyzed.

"Touche. This battle could be anyone's guess…" Astrid agreed.

"Go Sharpedo!" Alain shouted, throwing a Pokeball and summoning the second-newest Pokémon Alain caught.

"Ready to go, Pikachu?" Ash asked his best friend. Pikachu smiled and chirped as he jumped off Ash's shoulder onto the battlefield.

"Pikachu's gonna have the advantage, right?" Tierno grinned.

"Maybe, but it's an equal match for intelligence between the two trainers," Trevor replied.

"Let's start off with Electro Ball!" Ash called.

Pikachu jumped and flipped, while firing a ball made of electricity at the shark.

"Use Night Slash," Alain said, calmly.

Sharpedo's fin glowed black, then he scythed the Electro Ball into pieces.

"Unbelievable! Sharpedo's Night Slash completely demolished that Electro Ball!" MC Johnny screamed in awe.

"Use Hydro Pump," Alain commanded, quietly.

Sharpedo breathed an outburst of strong water at Pikachu, attempting to 1-hit knock him out.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt on the ground!" Ash shouted.

"Huh?" Alain remarked.

Pikachu turned his head to Ash and happily nodded; getting excited for another one of Ash's surprise strategies. Pikachu fired an electric blast at the ground, which launched him into the air, making him soar towards Sharpedo as if it was a Cosplay Pikachu using Flying Press.

"Use Thunderbolt on yourself!" Ash smiled.

"Hey?" Trevor questioned.

Pikachu fired a Thunderbolt on the ceiling, and then reflected on Pikachu. Fortunately, it wasn't very effective, but surrounded Pikachu in cackling electricity.

"Now use Iron Tail!" Ash commanded.

Pikachu embedded his tail in pure steel, and the electricity somehow travelled to the tail, surrounded it and turning into an improvised move which could be called Thunder Tail. Pikachu slayed Sharpedo, causing big time damage.

"That's one of the cleverest things I have ever seen!" MC Johnny roared.

 _I certainly don't blame him for saying that,_ Alain thought. "Use Aqua Jet!" he shouted.

"Use Volt Tackle!"

The two determined Pokémon came rushing towards each other, one surrounded in rushing water, and one surrounded in rushing electricity. The tension was…well tense I guess…

They collided, and only Pikachu came out of the electric-watery explosion, getting the recoil damage from Volt Tackle and extra damage from colliding it with Sharpedo's Aqua Jet.

"Use Poison Fang!" Alain commanded.

Sharpedo soared towards Pikachu with glowing purple teeth, but Pikachu managed to dodge it, despite his bad condition.

"Now use Hydro Pump!" Alain shouted. Sharpedo launched a giant, horizontal flow of water towards Pikachu, and the electric rodent looked so weak he couldn't escape.

"Use Thunderbolt!" Ash screamed. Pikachu found enough energy to unleash some electricity to counter Sharpedo's Hydro Pump. An explosion occurred at the middle of the move collision.

"Pikachu is unable to battle! Sharpedo is also unable to battle! This battle is a draw!" the judge announced. "Again!" he added.

"Another tie?" MC Johnny questioned. "This is getting intense!"

The fighters both withdrew their Pokémon. Ash gave Pikachu to Astrid to take care of him. Ash turned his hat, which any good friend, foe or fan would know that means Ash is ready to get crazy.

"Go Charizard!" they both shouted, revealing both of one of their closest friends. The two pseudo-dragons roared in enthusiasm for the battle.

 **To be continued...**


	8. Are You Recharded?

**Ash's Pokémon:  
Pikachu (Thunderbolt, Iron Tail, Volt Tackle, Electro Ball)  
Greninja (Hydro Pump, Mat Block, Water Shruiken, Night Slash)  
Tyranitar (Stone Edge, Dark Pulse, Hyper Beam, Flamethrower)  
Talonflame (Brave Bird, Flare Blitz, Steel Wing, Flamethrower)  
Volcarona (Firey Dance, Quiver Dance, Flamethrower, Bug Buzz)  
Mega Charizard Y (Flamethrower, Wing Attack, Dragon Pulse, Slash)**

 **Serena's Pokémon:  
Delphox (Flamethrower, Psychic, Mystical Fire, Light Screen)  
Pangoro (Power-up Punch, Body Slam, Dark Pulse, Karate Chop)  
Sylveon (Moonblast, Fairy Wind, Misty Terrain, Hyper Voice)  
Mega Absol (Night Slash, Shadow Claw, Dark Pulse, Psycho Cut)  
Rhyperior (Earthquake, Rock Wrecker, Horn Drill, Drill Run)  
Gardevoir (Psychic, Moonblast, Shadow Ball, Flash)**

 **Alain's Pokémon:  
Mega Charizard X (Flamethrower, Dragon Claw, Steel Wing, Blast Burn)  
Mega Sharpedo (Hydro Pump, Night Slash, Poison Fang, Aqua Jet)  
Gliscor (Earthquake, Aerial Ace, Façade, Guillotine)**

 **Mairin's Pokémon:  
Quilladin (Wood Hammer, Toxic, Mud Shot, Pin Missile)  
Floette (Fairy Wind, Solar Beam, Petal Dance, Moonblast)  
Nuzleaf (Razor Leaf, Leaf Blade, Extrasensory, Grassy Terrain)  
Krokorok (Crunch, Dig, Focus Punch, Dragon Claw)**

 **Sawyer's Pokémon:  
Sceptile (Leaf Blade, Leaf Storm, Detect, Drain Punch)  
Salamence (Dragon Pulse, Dragon Claw, Fly, Flamethrower)  
Slurpuff (Draining Kiss, Play Rough, Energy Ball, Fairy Wind)  
Egg**

 **May's Pokémon:  
Mega Blaziken (Blaze Kick, Hi Jump Kick, Brave Bird, Flamethrower)  
Delcatty (Assist, Blizzard, Copycat, Doubleslap)  
Mega Venusaur (Vine Whip, Sludge Bomb, Petal Dance, Solarbeam)  
Snorlax (Metronome, Focus Punch, Solarbeam, Rest)  
Blastoise (Aqua Tail, Withdraw, Hydro Pump, Blizzard)  
Glaceon (Mirror Coat, Ice Shard, Iron Tail, Shadow Ball)**

 **{OC} Austin's Pokémon:  
Charizard (Air Slash, Flamethrower, Dragon Claw, Flare Blitz)  
Diggersby (Earthquake, Hammer Arm, Giga Impact, Dig)  
Breloom (Mach Punch, Seed Bomb, Thunder Punch, Sludge Bomb)  
Flygon (Dragon Pulse, Earthquake, Flamethrower, Hyper Beam)  
Hitmonlee (Close Combat, Thunder Punch, Substitute, Focus Punch)  
Mega Aerodactyl (Giga Impact, Rock Slide, Crunch, Roost)**

 **Paul's Pokémon:  
Electrivire (Thunder, Giga Impact, Light Screen, Brick Break)  
Mega Aggron (Double Edge, Flash Cannon, Metal Sound, Brick Break)  
Gastrodon (Muddy Water, Giga Impact, Earthquake, Water Pulse)  
Drapion (Crunch, Toxic Spikes, Cross Poison, Poison Fang)  
Torterra (Earthquake, Frenzy Plant, Wood Hammer, Hyper Beam)  
Aegislash (Swords Dance, King's Shield, Sacred Sword, Shadow Sneak)**

 **Cheren's Pokémon:  
Ambipom (Double Hit, Focus Punch, Iron Tail, Fire Punch)  
Zangoose (Crush Claw, Swords Dance, Close Combat, X-Scissor)  
Stoutland (Hyper Beam, Crunch, Thunder Fang, Wild Charge)  
Mega Audino (Hyper Beam, Thunder, Dazzling Gleam, Shadow Ball)  
Bouffalant (Head Smash, Megahorn, Wild Charge, Head Charge)  
Lopunny (Dizzy Punch, Hi Jump Kick, Ice Punch, Protect)**

 **Astrid's Pokémon:  
Mega Absol (Psycho Cut, Night Slash, Dark Pulse, Shadow Claw)  
Pyroar (Flamethrower, Fire Fang, Hyper Voice, Nobel Roar)  
Meowstic (Charge Beam, Psychic, Sucker Punch, Thunderbolt)**

 **Bianca's Pokémon:  
Emboar (Heat Crash, Flare Blitz, Hammer Arm, Flamethrower)  
Cinccino (Tail Slap, Iron Tail, Wake-up Slap, Thunderbolt)  
Escavalier (Hyper Beam, Iron Defence, X-Scissor, Giga Impact)  
Emolga (Discharge, Acrobatics, Electro Ball, Attract)  
Musharna (Psychic, Shadow Ball, Calm Mind, Moonlight)  
Mega Abomasnow (Blizzard, Wood Hammer, Focus Blast, Brick Break)**

 **Gary's Pokémon:  
Mega Blastoise (Hydro Pump, Hydro Cannon, Protect, Crunch)  
Umbreon (Psychic, Shadow Ball, Dark Pulse, Flash)  
Electivire (Thunder, Protect, Iron Tail, Thunder Punch)  
Nidoqueen (Hyper Beam, Earthquake, Poison Tail, Double Kick)  
Arcanine (Flamethrower, Flare Blitz, Close Combat, Dragon Pulse)  
Magmortar (Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Hyper Beam, Earthquake)**

 **Tierno's Pokémon:  
Talonflame (Flamethrower, Flare Blitz, Acrobatics, Steel Wing)  
Politoed (Waterfall, Swagger, Bounce, Hydro Pump)  
Raichu (Charge Beam, Focus Blast, Thunderbolt, Thunder Punch)  
Hitmontop (Rapid Spin, Hi Jump Kick, Sucker Punch, Close Combat)  
Mega Blastoise (Hydro Pump, Aqua Tail, Crunch, Protect)  
Ludicolo (Hydro Pump, Energy Ball, Rain Dance, Hyper Beam)**

 **Trevor's Pokémon:  
Mega Charizard Y (Flamethrower, Dragon Claw, Fire Fang, Fly)  
Raichu (Focus Blast, Thunder, Light Screen, Brick Break)  
Areodactyl (Sky Drop, Rock Slide, Thunder Fang, Hyper Beam)  
Tyrantrum (Dragon Claw, Crunch, Ancient Power, Dragon Dance)  
Aurorus (Hyper Beam, Blizzard, Stone Edge, Earthquake)  
Whismur (Hyper Voice, Supersonic, Fire Blast, Flamethrower)**

 **Trip's Pokémon:  
Serperior (Wrap, Energy Ball, Dragon Tail, Frenzy Plant)  
Conkeldurr (Bulk Up, Rock Tomb, Stone Edge, Dynamic Punch)  
Vanniluxe (Blizzard, Icicle Spear, Frost Breath, Hyper Beam)  
Chandelure (Flamethrower, Shadow Ball, Hex, Dark Pulse)  
Jellicent (Hydro Pump, Hex, Night Shade, Scald)  
Unfeazant (Fly, Aerial Ace, Air Cutter, Double Team)**

 **Misty's Pokémon:  
Golduck (Psychic, Hydro Pump, Hyper Beam, Fury Swipes)  
Togekiss (Metronome, Safeguard, Air Slash, Dazzling Gleam)  
Azumarill (Play Rough, Hydro Pump, Revenge, Aqua Jet)  
Mega Gyarados (Flamethrower, Hyper Beam, Hydro Pump, Dark Pulse)  
Starmie (Cosmic Powers, Hydro Pump, Psychic, Rapid Spin)  
Poliwhirl (Scald, Swagger, Hydro Pump, Mega Punch)**

 **Korrina's Pokémon:  
Mega Lucario (Aura Sphere, Close Combat, Flash Cannon, Bone Rush)  
Mienshoa (Hi Jump Kick, Aura Sphere, Drain Punch, Acrobatics)  
Machamp (Brick Break, Low Sweep, Focus Blast, Bullet Punch)  
Hawlucha (Hi Jump Kick, Flying Press, Sky Drop, Steel Wing)  
Hitmontop (Hi Jump Kick, Bullet Punch, Dig, Gyro Ball)  
Infernape (Close Combat, Flare Blitz, Flamethrower, Mach Punch)**

 **Maylene's Pokémon:  
Mega Lucario (Aura Sphere, Bone Rush, Metal Claw, Close Combat)  
Medicham (Zen Headbutt, Hi Jump Kick, Meditate, Thunder Punch)  
Machamp (Close Combat, Focus Blast, Cross Chop, Brick Break)  
Infernape (Flare Blitz, Blaze Kick, Close Combat, Bulk Up)  
Toxicroak (Poison Jab, Drain Punch, Sucker Punch, Substitute)  
Gallade (Close Combat, Psycho Cut, Leaf Blade, Swords Dance)**

 **{ORDINARY TRAINER} Nathan's Pokémon:  
Mightyena (Crunch, Thunder Fang, Snarl, Bite)  
Granbull (Play Rough, Outrage, Crunch, Flamethrower)  
Mega Altaria (Dazzling Gleam, Dragon Pulse, Fly, Flamethrower)  
Bibarel (Surf, Superpower, Dive, Super Fang)  
Lickilicky (Power Whip, Thunderbolt, Hyper Beam, Zen Headbutt)  
Heatmor (Flamethrower, Inferno, Shadow Claw, Night Slash)**

 **{NEW} {OC} Hans' Pokémon:  
Magcargo (Flamethrower, Ancient Power, Shell Smash, Fire Blast)  
Hydreigon (Tri Attack, Double Hit, Dragon Pulse, Hyper Voice)  
Magnezone (Flash Cannon, Discharge, Thunder, Reflect)  
Alakazam (Psychic, Shadow Ball, Dazzling Gleam, Dark Pulse)  
Haxorus (Giga Impact, Guillotine, Dragon Claw, Flamethrower)  
Mega Banette (Shadow Ball, Phantom Force, Thunder, Psychic)**

"It's a Charizard battle! This should be interesting!" MC Johnny commented.

"There's more where that came from!" replied Ash and Alain at the same time. They both lifted their fist, and touched their Key Stone while saying, "CHARIZARD, MEGA EVOLVE!" One transformed into a more flexible-looking dragon with a bigger jaw, while the other turned blacky-blue and way more intimidating.

"Let me rephrase that. It's a MEGA Charizard battle!" MC Johnny remarked.

"Charizard Y! Use Slash!" Ash shouted. The flexible-looking dragon soared towards the blacky-blue dragon with his claw-nails glowing white.

"Dodge it!" Alain shouted. Charizard X obeyed and flew up, not fazed by the attack of Charizard Y.

"Now aim upwards and use Flamethrower!" Ash commanded. Charizard Y pointed his head upwards and breathed a strong current of flames to catch Charizard X. Before long, Charizard X was flying on the spot in the air. "Now Charizard, up!" Ash said. Charizard Y flew in front of Charizard X. They were soon caught in a staring contest. "Now use Flamethrower again!"

Charizard Y smashed Charizard X into the wall again with a current of fire, but Charizard X came out unfazed again. "Use Steel Wing!" Alain shouted.

Charizard X fixed his wings in steel and smacked Charizard Y in the face with it. Said Charizard screamed and fell into the ground, letting heaps of smoke roam the arena.

"CHARIZARD!" Ash and every one of his friends and fans screamed.

The smoke roaming began to disappear, revealing an unfazed Charizard Y.

"YEAH! LET'S GO, CHARIZARD! DRAGON PULSE!" Ash shouted confidently. The orange dragon breathed out a dragon-shaped beam which took every bit of Charizard inside its mouth and exploded from the jaws first. The explosion caused Charizard to fall into the ground, transforming into its original from.

"Alain's Charizard is unable to battle! Ash's Charizard wins and the match goes to Ash of Pallet Town!" the ref announced.

"YES!" Ash shouted, jumping up in the air and rushing to hug Charizard, who transformed back into his original form.

"Would you look at that? That was actioned packed!" MC Johnny shouted, then looked at the screen. "Ash is weak indeed, you YouTube commenters out there!" he added.

"Who's he talking to?" Alain asked while walked up to Charizard. "You did great, my friend. Take as long of a rest as you require," he added to his Charizard and withdrew him. Then walked up to Ash.

"Good battle," Alain smiled, shaking Ash's hand.

"Good battle," Ash smiled back, shaking Alain's hand back.

 **(Meanwhile in a cave…)**

A brown and black serpent-dragon raised from the water in the cave, to its surprise only to find a 16-year-old guy with red hot hair, a golden locket with him and his partner Tyrantrum, a red jacket with a black shirt with a flaming skull, jeans and red Velcro shoes.

"Tyrantrum, use Hyper Beam!" he shouted. Tyrantrum fired a yellow beam towards the dragon-serpent, but it dived back into the water to dodge it, leaving the Hyper Beam to hit the edge of the end of the water.

"Now use Dragon Pulse! Don't let that Zygarde win!" the red-haired guy commanded. Tyrantrum let a dragon-shaped colourful beam shoot from out his mouth, but the dragon-serpent countered with its own Dragon Pulse. The two identical attacks countered, creating what looked less like an explosion and more like fireworks.

"Now use Head Smash!" the red-haired guy said. Tyrantrum soared towards Zygarde's head with his head glowing browny-gold. The angry dinosaur collided his Head Smash with Zygarde's casual head-butt. The two attacks were a tie. Suddenly, Zygarde dived back into the water, supposedly to get away.

"Damn! Tyrantrum, return!" the red-haired guy said, drawing his dinosaur into the red and white sphere, and getting out another one. "Go, Gyarados!" he shouted, spawning a red Gyarados, who glistening when he came out.

"After that dragon!" the red-haired guy bellowed, getting on the water dragon's back and diving with him under the water to catch Zygarde.

 **(Meanwhile, at the tournament)**

"Altaria is unable to battle! Absol wins and the match goes to Serena!"

After Serena and Nathan's match, they shook hands and walked off to their friends. Serena went into where everyone eats as usual. When Serena collected her hot dog and fries, she bumped into a guy with blonde hair, a blue jacket, an orange shirt with a flaming Vulpix with "FEEL THE BURN" above it in bold, blue trousers and red and white shoes.

"Hey, Serena. My name is Hans. You were great out there," he said.

"Thanks," Serena grinned. Ash stopped drinking his strawberry milkshake and looked at Serena and Hans with a suspicious look on his face. He elbowed Trevor, who was sitting next to Ash, off his seat.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Trevor shouted.

"Serena, there's a free seat here," Ash said firmly.

"But my lunch is still here!" Trevor pointed out, before Ash swiped that off the table onto Trevor. Serena was excited that Ash wanted to sit with her although she should be used to it. She sat next to Ash, but Hans sat next to her.

"Hey. I saw you against Alain. That was epic," Hans complimented Ash. Ash was nice enough to smile at Hans, but although it should be the other way around, Ash was jealous of Hans. Astrid was sitting opposite Ash, and she was quite suspicious of Ash.

"So Hans, why didn't you enter?" Serena asked.

"I was late, but it would be nice to have a warm-up. I have gotten pretty rusty in battling…"

"I'LL DO IT!" Ash stood up and shouted, making a total watermelon of himself.

"Umm…thanks?" Hans said.

 **(In the battlefield outside...)**

"The battle between Hans Freely and Ash Ketchum is about to begin! Each trainer may use one Pokémon, and the battle is over when that one Pokémon from either side is unable to continue! There will be no substitutions allowed!" Astrid announced.

"Alright Pikachu, have a go!" Ash grinned, with Pikachu jumping off his shoulder.

"Out of all the Pokémon he could choose…" Sawyer whispered to Mairin.

"And the chances that Hans might have a super-strong Pokémon…"

"Go!" Hans shouted, throwing out an Ultra Ball, spawning out Hydreigon. Serena put up her Pokedex.

"Hydreigon, the Brutal Pokémon, and the evolved form of Zweilous. This 3-headed Pokémon responds to any movement by attacking. It destroyed anything in its path," chimed the Pokedex.

"That sounds powerful…" Sawyer remarked while sketching the 3-headed monster.

"And begin!" Astrid declared.

"Alright Hydreigon, let's start off with Hyper Voice!" Hans said. Hydreigon let one loud roar out of his three mouths, letting huge and round sound waves soar towards Pikachu with terribly loud vibrations. Pikachu held his tail to his face to protect himself.

"GREAT JOB, PIKACHU!" Ash shouted while holding his ears. "NOW THUNDERBOLT!"

Pikachu ran through the sound rings and when they ended, he jumped and stroke Hydreigon with a powerful bolt, but Hydreigon withstood it.

"Hydreigon, strike them with Double Hit!" Hans retaliated.

Hydreigon got his two other heads to glow white then soared towards Pikachu using the heads as hands. Pikachu dove out to the right quickly to dodge.

"Yeah, Pikachu!" Now Iron Tail!" Ash said.

Pikachu jumped onto the three-headed dragon and struck his steel tail onto his head. Hydreigon scared everyone by flopping to the ground. Everyone…but Hans.

"Now show 'em how tough you can be!" Hans bellowed proudly. Hydreigon slightly got up, then backed Pikachu off his back leaving Pikachu to troll across the ground backwards. Austin walked up to the stadium without anyone watching him.

"Tri Attack!" Hans shouted. Hydreigon let one elemental blast flow through each of his heads' mouths, which all struck Pikachu at once. Pikachu was left fainted.

"Pikachu is unable to battle! Hydreigon wins and the match goes to Hans Freely!" Suddenly they heard a slow and sarcastic clapping noise.

"Bravo, Ash! You were completely…crap," Austin laughed. Hans turned his head and saw Austin mocking Ash.

"AUSTIN!" Hans shouted, charging himself at Austin, but Austin stopped him by pushing him with one hand on the head.

"How do you know each other?" Serena asked.

"Austin…is my brother," Hans replied.

 **To be continued…**


	9. You're Living In My Shadow!

**Ash's Pokémon:  
Pikachu (Thunderbolt, Iron Tail, Volt Tackle, Electro Ball)  
Greninja (Hydro Pump, Mat Block, Water Shruiken, Night Slash)  
Tyranitar (Stone Edge, Dark Pulse, Hyper Beam, Flamethrower)  
Talonflame (Brave Bird, Flare Blitz, Steel Wing, Flamethrower)  
Volcarona (Firey Dance, Quiver Dance, Flamethrower, Bug Buzz)  
Mega Charizard Y (Flamethrower, Wing Attack, Dragon Pulse, Slash)**

 **Serena's Pokémon:  
Delphox (Flamethrower, Psychic, Mystical Fire, Light Screen)  
Pangoro (Power-up Punch, Body Slam, Dark Pulse, Karate Chop)  
Sylveon (Moonblast, Fairy Wind, Misty Terrain, Hyper Voice)  
Mega Absol (Night Slash, Shadow Claw, Dark Pulse, Psycho Cut)  
Rhyperior (Earthquake, Rock Wrecker, Horn Drill, Drill Run)  
Gardevoir (Psychic, Moonblast, Shadow Ball, Flash)**

 **Mairin's Pokémon:  
Quilladin (Wood Hammer, Toxic, Mud Shot, Pin Missile)  
Floette (Fairy Wind, Solar Beam, Petal Dance, Moonblast)  
Nuzleaf (Razor Leaf, Leaf Blade, Extrasensory, Grassy Terrain)  
Krokorok (Crunch, Dig, Focus Punch, Dragon Claw)**

 **Sawyer's Pokémon:  
Sceptile (Leaf Blade, Leaf Storm, Detect, Drain Punch)  
Salamence (Dragon Pulse, Dragon Claw, Fly, Flamethrower)  
Slurpuff (Draining Kiss, Play Rough, Energy Ball, Fairy Wind)  
Egg**

 **May's Pokémon:  
Mega Blaziken (Blaze Kick, Hi Jump Kick, Brave Bird, Flamethrower)  
Delcatty (Assist, Blizzard, Copycat, Doubleslap)  
Mega Venusaur (Vine Whip, Sludge Bomb, Petal Dance, Solarbeam)  
Snorlax (Metronome, Focus Punch, Solarbeam, Rest)  
Blastoise (Aqua Tail, Withdraw, Hydro Pump, Blizzard)  
Glaceon (Mirror Coat, Ice Shard, Iron Tail, Shadow Ball)**

 **{OC} Austin's Pokémon:  
Charizard (Air Slash, Flamethrower, Dragon Claw, Flare Blitz)  
Diggersby (Earthquake, Hammer Arm, Giga Impact, Dig)  
Breloom (Mach Punch, Seed Bomb, Thunder Punch, Sludge Bomb)  
Flygon (Dragon Pulse, Earthquake, Flamethrower, Hyper Beam)  
Hitmonlee (Close Combat, Thunder Punch, Substitute, Focus Punch)  
Mega Aerodactyl (Giga Impact, Rock Slide, Crunch, Roost)**

 **Paul's Pokémon:  
Electrivire (Thunder, Giga Impact, Light Screen, Brick Break)  
Mega Aggron (Double Edge, Flash Cannon, Metal Sound, Brick Break)  
Gastrodon (Muddy Water, Giga Impact, Earthquake, Water Pulse)  
Drapion (Crunch, Toxic Spikes, Cross Poison, Poison Fang)  
Torterra (Earthquake, Frenzy Plant, Wood Hammer, Hyper Beam)  
Aegislash (Swords Dance, King's Shield, Sacred Sword, Shadow Sneak)**

 **Cheren's Pokémon:  
Ambipom (Double Hit, Focus Punch, Iron Tail, Fire Punch)  
Zangoose (Crush Claw, Swords Dance, Close Combat, X-Scissor)  
Stoutland (Hyper Beam, Crunch, Thunder Fang, Wild Charge)  
Mega Audino (Hyper Beam, Thunder, Dazzling Gleam, Shadow Ball)  
Bouffalant (Head Smash, Megahorn, Wild Charge, Head Charge)  
Lopunny (Dizzy Punch, Hi Jump Kick, Ice Punch, Protect)**

 **Astrid's Pokémon:  
Mega Absol (Psycho Cut, Night Slash, Dark Pulse, Shadow Claw)  
Pyroar (Flamethrower, Fire Fang, Hyper Voice, Nobel Roar)  
Meowstic (Charge Beam, Psychic, Sucker Punch, Thunderbolt)**

 **Bianca's Pokémon:  
Emboar (Heat Crash, Flare Blitz, Hammer Arm, Flamethrower)  
Cinccino (Tail Slap, Iron Tail, Wake-up Slap, Thunderbolt)  
Escavalier (Hyper Beam, Iron Defence, X-Scissor, Giga Impact)  
Emolga (Discharge, Acrobatics, Electro Ball, Attract)  
Musharna (Psychic, Shadow Ball, Calm Mind, Moonlight)  
Mega Abomasnow (Blizzard, Wood Hammer, Focus Blast, Brick Break)**

 **Gary's Pokémon:  
Mega Blastoise (Hydro Pump, Hydro Cannon, Protect, Crunch)  
Umbreon (Psychic, Shadow Ball, Dark Pulse, Flash)  
Electivire (Thunder, Protect, Iron Tail, Thunder Punch)  
Nidoqueen (Hyper Beam, Earthquake, Poison Tail, Double Kick)  
Arcanine (Flamethrower, Flare Blitz, Close Combat, Dragon Pulse)  
Magmortar (Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Hyper Beam, Earthquake)**

 **Tierno's Pokémon:  
Talonflame (Flamethrower, Flare Blitz, Acrobatics, Steel Wing)  
Politoed (Waterfall, Swagger, Bounce, Hydro Pump)  
Raichu (Charge Beam, Focus Blast, Thunderbolt, Thunder Punch)  
Hitmontop (Rapid Spin, Hi Jump Kick, Sucker Punch, Close Combat)  
Mega Blastoise (Hydro Pump, Aqua Tail, Crunch, Protect)  
Ludicolo (Hydro Pump, Energy Ball, Rain Dance, Hyper Beam)**

 **Trevor's Pokémon:  
Mega Charizard Y (Flamethrower, Dragon Claw, Fire Fang, Fly)  
Raichu (Focus Blast, Thunder, Light Screen, Brick Break)  
Areodactyl (Sky Drop, Rock Slide, Thunder Fang, Hyper Beam)  
Tyrantrum (Dragon Claw, Crunch, Ancient Power, Dragon Dance)  
Aurorus (Hyper Beam, Blizzard, Stone Edge, Earthquake)  
Whismur (Hyper Voice, Supersonic, Fire Blast, Flamethrower)**

 **Trip's Pokémon:  
Serperior (Wrap, Energy Ball, Dragon Tail, Frenzy Plant)  
Conkeldurr (Bulk Up, Rock Tomb, Stone Edge, Dynamic Punch)  
Vanniluxe (Blizzard, Icicle Spear, Frost Breath, Hyper Beam)  
Chandelure (Flamethrower, Shadow Ball, Hex, Dark Pulse)  
Jellicent (Hydro Pump, Hex, Night Shade, Scald)  
Unfeazant (Fly, Aerial Ace, Air Cutter, Double Team)**

 **Misty's Pokémon:  
Golduck (Psychic, Hydro Pump, Hyper Beam, Fury Swipes)  
Togekiss (Metronome, Safeguard, Air Slash, Dazzling Gleam)  
Azumarill (Play Rough, Hydro Pump, Revenge, Aqua Jet)  
Mega Gyarados (Flamethrower, Hyper Beam, Hydro Pump, Dark Pulse)  
Starmie (Cosmic Powers, Hydro Pump, Psychic, Rapid Spin)  
Poliwhirl (Scald, Swagger, Hydro Pump, Mega Punch)**

 **Korrina's Pokémon:  
Mega Lucario (Aura Sphere, Close Combat, Flash Cannon, Bone Rush)  
Mienshoa (Hi Jump Kick, Aura Sphere, Drain Punch, Acrobatics)  
Machamp (Brick Break, Low Sweep, Focus Blast, Bullet Punch)  
Hawlucha (Hi Jump Kick, Flying Press, Sky Drop, Steel Wing)  
Hitmontop (Hi Jump Kick, Bullet Punch, Dig, Gyro Ball)  
Infernape (Close Combat, Flare Blitz, Flamethrower, Mach Punch)**

 **Maylene's Pokémon:  
Mega Lucario (Aura Sphere, Bone Rush, Metal Claw, Close Combat)  
Medicham (Zen Headbutt, Hi Jump Kick, Meditate, Thunder Punch)  
Machamp (Close Combat, Focus Blast, Cross Chop, Brick Break)  
Infernape (Flare Blitz, Blaze Kick, Close Combat, Bulk Up)  
Toxicroak (Poison Jab, Drain Punch, Sucker Punch, Substitute)  
Gallade (Close Combat, Psycho Cut, Leaf Blade, Swords Dance)**

 **{OC} Hans' Pokémon:  
Magcargo (Flamethrower, Ancient Power, Shell Smash, Fire Blast)  
Hydreigon (Tri Attack, Double Hit, Dragon Pulse, Hyper Voice)  
Magnezone (Flash Cannon, Discharge, Thunder, Reflect)  
Alakazam (Psychic, Shadow Ball, Dazzling Gleam, Dark Pulse)  
Haxorus (Giga Impact, Guillotine, Dragon Claw, Flamethrower)  
Mega Banette (Shadow Ball, Phantom Force, Thunder, Psychic)**

 **{NEW} {OC} Emma's Pokémon:  
Mega Pachirisu (Thunderbolt, Super Fang, Dark Pulse, Power Volt)  
Metagross (Zen Headbutt, Meteor Mash, Hammer Arm, Bullet Punch)  
Spiritomb (Shadow Ball, Dark Pulse, Shadow Sneak, Psychic)  
Sableye (Shadow Ball, Shadow Claw, Power Gem, Dark Pulse)  
Snorlax (Hyper Beam, Body Slam, Flamethrower, Psychic)  
Zoroark (Dark Pulse, Flamethrower, Night Slash, Shadow Claw)**

"WHAT?" Everyone but Hans and Austin exclaimed.

"Yep, I'm brothers with this loser," Austin smiled. "It's 6:00, Hans. I know Mother would be disappointed if you were up this late," he smirked. This made Serena and Astrid chuckle a bit.

"Y-you know my bedtime isn't 6!" Hans shouted.

"As for you, Ash, you're no better than he is," Austin grinned. Suddenly, Volcarona spawned itself from his Pokeball again.

"I warned you, Austin," Volcarona said.

"It…it talks?" Hans questioned.

"Wow…" Serena and Astrid remarked. Mairin and Alain were just in shock.

"Hello, frog dinner," Austin laughed. Volcarona slightly puffed out real smoke and floated closer to Austin. Austin just rolled his eyes.

"I'm not scared of you," Austin smiled. Volcarona reached his limit. He growled and let out an unauthorized Flamethrower at Austin. Austin and Hans jumped out to opposite ways and the Flamethrower carried on into the tournament centre. It soared towards Nurse Joy who was looking after Trevor's Whismur. Nurse Joy ducked and the move hit Whismur, knocking him off the bed. Before you knew it, he started wailing loudly.

Nurse Joy stomped outside to the gang. "Who did that?" he asked.

"Ash's Volcarona did it in anger," Austin said, trying not to smile.

"Ashleigh Ketchum!" Joy shouted.

"Am I suspended from the tournament?" Ash asked sadly.

"No, because you didn't tell Volcarona to do it. But you clearly can't control your own Pokémon. Under the authorisation of the Tournament Co., you are forbidden to use Volcarona in this tournament," Joy said. And with that, she went back inside to treat the Whismur some more.

"No! What will you use as a replacement, Ash?" Mairin frowned.

"I know Noivern and Hawlucha will be disappointed to be separated from either one, even if they'll do it, so I need Professor Oak to send over a super strong Pokémon," Ash murmured.

"I suggest Sceptile," May suddenly came with Blaziken at her side.

"May, were you eavesdropping?" Ash sighed.

"Not necessarily, this whole thing is hard to miss. You should see the crowd watching," May smiled, pointing at the crowd inside the centre without looking.

"Well, I since I already have a variety of types on my team, Sceptile would be alright. I'm just not sure though…" Ash said.

 **X-X-X**

Volcarona was resting in its Pokeball deciding whether he should feel like he did wrong, when he sensed something in his wings. Magmortar was talking to Volcarona through telepathy!

 _"_ _Volcarona, I have some news for you,"_ Magamortar spoke.

 _"_ _What?"_ Volcarona asked.

 _"_ _Well, I have Volcarona's ally Magiana record a fate so terrible it could decide the date of Doomsday,"_ Magamortar replied. And with that, the mysterious Pokémon Magiana's eyes showed the inside of what looked like an active military base. Magamorta slightly blew into it so Volcarona could hear it through telepathy.

'A mysterious justice force was active. The scientists were researching the planet, and one of them gasped and rushed over to one of the men with purple suits with a Flygon resting on the table.

"Sir Sven, I have horrifying news," the scientist gasped.

"What is it, Professor Kendrick?" Sven answered.

"A virus in the middle of Kalos is leaking out into the region. It's a virus that darkens Pokémon," he explained.

"Darkens?" Sven asked.

"Yes, turns Pokémon into the shadow form of themselves. You know, Shadow Lugia, Shadow Mewtwo."

"But aren't those fake?"

"They're not. They're just so rare that not many people know about them, and they are from an alternate dimension. If this virus effects Arceus, this could mean serious danger for our planet."

"This is bad. Let us not start a widespread panic, but we need to go and do something."

"Let us tell the whole of Team Righteousness."

The telepathic recording ended, and Volcarona gasped.

"If you ever tell Ash, at least tell him after the tournament," Magamortar said.

 **X-X-X**

"Now let's see who will be facing each other now!" MC Johnny shouted. The screen displayed the match-ups. Ash against May, Korrina against Maylene, Gary against Paul, Serena against Mairin, Tierno against Trevor, Trip against Bianca, Astrid against Sawyer, Cheren against Austin.

"Aw man, I'm up against May," Ash mumbled. May and Trevor then wandered over to Sawyer.

"Hey Sawyer, we couldn't help but notice you have an egg," Trevor observed.

"Yeah," Sawyer replied, taking out a brown egg. "Obtained it from a gym leader a few weeks ago."

"Well, there's no-one who knows about hatching eggs better than us," May smiled.

Sawyer than got up while holding the egg. "Teach me everything you know, I'm kind of struggling with this," Sawyer answered.

 **X-X-X**

"Raichu, use Charge Beam!" Tierno commanded. Raichu released a slim, slithering electric beam from his mouth.

"Aerodactyl, dodge it!" Trevor commanded. Aerodactyl flew up to dodge the beam.

"NOW USE THUNDER FANG!" Trevor shouted. Aerodactyl's fangs turned yellow and then had cackling electricity surrounded them.

"Let the Thunder Fang catch your fist and use Thunder Punch!" Tierno grinned. Raichu clutched his fists as they got surrounded in electricity. Aerodactyl never stopped and bit Raichu in the fist.

"Now use your awesome dance moves and throw Aerodactyl off!" Tierno laughed. Raichu started prancing on foot to foot and so did Tierno, and then Raichu spun around and around with Aerodactyl never letting go. Aerodactyl was caught up in a slight spinning wind and was forced to let his fangs go, getting slammed into the wall.

"Aerodactyl is unable to battle! Raichu wins and the match goes to Tierno!"

 **X-X-X**

"Mega Charizard, use Flamethrower!" Austin bellowed.

Mega Charizard Y's fire breath soared towards Mega Audino. Audino was caught in a raging fire, completely knocking her out.

"Audino, no!" Cheren whined.

"Audino is unable to battle! Charizard wins and the match goes to Austin!"

 **X-X-X**

Maylene's Mega Lucario sprinted towards Korrina's with Metal Claw, striking him on the head.

"Lucario, catch Lucario's claw!" Korrina shouted. Korrina's Lucario grabbed Maylene's Lucario on the claw when it hit his head, then spun him around, throwing him and letting him roll backwards.

"Finish this with Aura Sphere!" Korrina cried. Lucario cupped his hands creating an Aura Sphere, throwing it at Maylene's Lucario and scoring a huge hit.

"Maylene's Lucario is unable to battle! Korrina's Lucario wins and the match goes to Korrina!"

 **X-X-X**

Mairin's Floette dodged the Mystical Fire by floating upwards, then waited for Mairin's next command.

"Moonblast, let's go!" Mairin called excitedly. Floette spawned a pink aura ball from her flower, then launched it.

"Send it back!" Serena retaliated. Delphox held her twig and smacked the ball when it came with the twig, sending it back in Floette.

"Floette is unable to battle! Delphox wins, and the match goes to Serena!"

 **X-X-X**

Mewostic launched a Charge Beam at Salamence, but Salamence dodged it. Astrid then told Meowstic to use Psychic. The telekinesis caught Salamence in mid-air, then slammed him on the ground multiple times.

"Salamence, no!" wailed Sawyer.

"Salamence is unable to battle. Meowstic wins, and the match goes to Astrid!"

 **X-X-X**

Serperior used Wrap and strangled the poor Emolga, blocking her chance of winning.

"Use Discharge!" Bianca cried.

"Stick your tail down into the ground!" Trip countered. The grass snake stuck his tail down before Emolga attempted to electrocute him. Serperior then jumped with Emolga in his Wrap, then slammed Emolga down into the ground.

"Emolga is unable to battle! Serperior wins and the match goes to Trip!"

 **X-X-X**

"Well, now I gave you the right idea for a replacement," May grinned while wiping the sweat off her forehead.

"I owe you one," chuckled Ash with Sceptile nodding in agreement as he was pinning Blaziken on the ground.

"Use Blaze Kick!" May shouted. Blaziken stuck his leg up and it started to glow a burning aura.

"SLAP BLAZIKEN ACROSS THE FACE WITH LEAF BLADE TO STOP THE BLAZE KICK!" Ash shouted. Sceptile's blade glowed and he used it to slap Blaziken, clearly defeating Blaziken.

"Blaziken is unable to battle! Sceptile wins and the match goes to Ash!"

 **X-X-X**

"And now for the final battle of this round, Gary vs Paul!" MC Johnny announced.

As the battle was getting heated up, a mysterious girl with a funny looking tall Pachirisu approached a seat and watched the battle.


	10. A Note

Hey, what's up? Matthew here. Something strange has been going on. I've been recently updating some stories with new chapters, but the writing has turned out very strange, as if it was written out as programming, instead of like this. If it ever happens on this story, just ignore it and know that I will be replacing it soon. I'll be posting this same chapter on every story. Ciao for now!


	11. Blow A Fuse!

**Ash's Pokémon:** **  
** **Pikachu (Thunderbolt, Iron Tail, Volt Tackle, Electro Ball)** **  
** **Greninja (Hydro Pump, Mat Block, Water Shruiken, Night Slash)** **  
** **Tyranitar (Stone Edge, Dark Pulse, Hyper Beam, Flamethrower)** **  
** **Talonflame (Brave Bird, Flare Blitz, Steel Wing, Flamethrower)** **  
** **Volcarona (Firey Dance, Quiver Dance, Flamethrower, Bug Buzz)** **  
** **Mega Charizard Y (Flamethrower, Wing Attack, Dragon Pulse, Slash)**

 **Serena's Pokémon:** **  
** **Delphox (Flamethrower, Psychic, Mystical Fire, Light Screen)** **  
** **Pangoro (Power-up Punch, Body Slam, Dark Pulse, Karate Chop)** **  
** **Sylveon (Moonblast, Fairy Wind, Misty Terrain, Hyper Voice)** **  
** **Mega Absol (Night Slash, Shadow Claw, Dark Pulse, Psycho Cut)** **  
** **Rhyperior (Earthquake, Rock Wrecker, Horn Drill, Drill Run)** **  
** **Gardevoir (Psychic, Moonblast, Shadow Ball, Flash)**

 **Mairin's Pokémon:** **  
** **Quilladin (Wood Hammer, Toxic, Mud Shot, Pin Missile)** **  
** **Floette (Fairy Wind, Solar Beam, Petal Dance, Moonblast)** **  
** **Nuzleaf (Razor Leaf, Leaf Blade, Extrasensory, Grassy Terrain)** **  
** **Krokorok (Crunch, Dig, Focus Punch, Dragon Claw)**

 **Sawyer's Pokémon:** **  
** **Sceptile (Leaf Blade, Leaf Storm, Detect, Drain Punch)** **  
** **Salamence (Dragon Pulse, Dragon Claw, Fly, Flamethrower)** **  
** **Slurpuff (Draining Kiss, Play Rough, Energy Ball, Fairy Wind)** **  
** **Egg**

 **May's Pokémon:** **  
** **Mega Blaziken (Blaze Kick, Hi Jump Kick, Brave Bird, Flamethrower)** **  
** **Delcatty (Assist, Blizzard, Copycat, Doubleslap)** **  
** **Mega Venusaur (Vine Whip, Sludge Bomb, Petal Dance, Solarbeam)** **  
** **Snorlax (Metronome, Focus Punch, Solarbeam, Rest)** **  
** **Blastoise (Aqua Tail, Withdraw, Hydro Pump, Blizzard)** **  
** **Glaceon (Mirror Coat, Ice Shard, Iron Tail, Shadow Ball)**

 **{OC} Austin's Pokémon:** **  
** **Charizard (Air Slash, Flamethrower, Dragon Claw, Flare Blitz)** **  
** **Diggersby (Earthquake, Hammer Arm, Giga Impact, Dig)** **  
** **Breloom (Mach Punch, Seed Bomb, Thunder Punch, Sludge Bomb)** **  
** **Flygon (Dragon Pulse, Earthquake, Flamethrower, Hyper Beam)** **  
** **Hitmonlee (Close Combat, Thunder Punch, Substitute, Focus Punch)** **  
** **Mega Aerodactyl (Giga Impact, Rock Slide, Crunch, Roost)**

 **Paul's Pokémon:** **  
** **Electrivire (Thunder, Giga Impact, Light Screen, Brick Break)** **  
** **Mega Aggron (Double Edge, Flash Cannon, Metal Sound, Brick Break)** **  
** **Gastrodon (Muddy Water, Giga Impact, Earthquake, Water Pulse)** **  
** **Drapion (Crunch, Toxic Spikes, Cross Poison, Poison Fang)** **  
** **Torterra (Earthquake, Frenzy Plant, Wood Hammer, Hyper Beam)** **  
** **Aegislash (Swords Dance, King's Shield, Sacred Sword, Shadow Sneak)**

 **Cheren's Pokémon:** **  
** **Ambipom (Double Hit, Focus Punch, Iron Tail, Fire Punch)** **  
** **Zangoose (Crush Claw, Swords Dance, Close Combat, X-Scissor)** **  
** **Stoutland (Hyper Beam, Crunch, Thunder Fang, Wild Charge)** **  
** **Mega Audino (Hyper Beam, Thunder, Dazzling Gleam, Shadow Ball)** **  
** **Bouffalant (Head Smash, Megahorn, Wild Charge, Head Charge)** **  
** **Lopunny (Dizzy Punch, Hi Jump Kick, Ice Punch, Protect)**

 **Astrid's Pokémon:** **  
** **Mega Absol (Psycho Cut, Night Slash, Dark Pulse, Shadow Claw)** **  
** **Pyroar (Flamethrower, Fire Fang, Hyper Voice, Nobel Roar)** **  
** **Meowstic (Charge Beam, Psychic, Sucker Punch, Thunderbolt)**

 **Bianca's Pokémon:** **  
** **Emboar (Heat Crash, Flare Blitz, Hammer Arm, Flamethrower)** **  
** **Cinccino (Tail Slap, Iron Tail, Wake-up Slap, Thunderbolt)** **  
** **Escavalier (Hyper Beam, Iron Defence, X-Scissor, Giga Impact)** **  
** **Emolga (Discharge, Acrobatics, Electro Ball, Attract)** **  
** **Musharna (Psychic, Shadow Ball, Calm Mind, Moonlight)** **  
** **Mega Abomasnow (Blizzard, Wood Hammer, Focus Blast, Brick Break)**

 **Gary's Pokémon:** **  
** **Mega Blastoise (Hydro Pump, Hydro Cannon, Protect, Crunch)** **  
** **Umbreon (Psychic, Shadow Ball, Dark Pulse, Flash)** **  
** **Electivire (Thunder, Protect, Iron Tail, Thunder Punch)** **  
** **Nidoqueen (Hyper Beam, Earthquake, Poison Tail, Double Kick)** **  
** **Arcanine (Flamethrower, Flare Blitz, Close Combat, Dragon Pulse)** **  
** **Magmortar (Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Hyper Beam, Earthquake)**

 **Tierno's Pokémon:** **  
** **Talonflame (Flamethrower, Flare Blitz, Acrobatics, Steel Wing)** **  
** **Politoed (Waterfall, Swagger, Bounce, Hydro Pump)** **  
** **Raichu (Charge Beam, Focus Blast, Thunderbolt, Thunder Punch)** **  
** **Hitmontop (Rapid Spin, Hi Jump Kick, Sucker Punch, Close Combat)** **  
** **Mega Blastoise (Hydro Pump, Aqua Tail, Crunch, Protect)** **  
** **Ludicolo (Hydro Pump, Energy Ball, Rain Dance, Hyper Beam)**

 **Trevor's Pokémon:** **  
** **Mega Charizard Y (Flamethrower, Dragon Claw, Fire Fang, Fly)** **  
** **Raichu (Focus Blast, Thunder, Light Screen, Brick Break)** **  
** **Areodactyl (Sky Drop, Rock Slide, Thunder Fang, Hyper Beam)** **  
** **Tyrantrum (Dragon Claw, Crunch, Ancient Power, Dragon Dance)** **  
** **Aurorus (Hyper Beam, Blizzard, Stone Edge, Earthquake)** **  
** **Whismur (Hyper Voice, Supersonic, Fire Blast, Flamethrower)**

 **Trip's Pokémon:** **  
** **Serperior (Wrap, Energy Ball, Dragon Tail, Frenzy Plant)** **  
** **Conkeldurr (Bulk Up, Rock Tomb, Stone Edge, Dynamic Punch)** **  
** **Vanniluxe (Blizzard, Icicle Spear, Frost Breath, Hyper Beam)** **  
** **Chandelure (Flamethrower, Shadow Ball, Hex, Dark Pulse)** **  
** **Jellicent (Hydro Pump, Hex, Night Shade, Scald)** **  
** **Unfeazant (Fly, Aerial Ace, Air Cutter, Double Team)**

 **Misty's Pokémon:** **  
** **Golduck (Psychic, Hydro Pump, Hyper Beam, Fury Swipes)** **  
** **Togekiss (Metronome, Safeguard, Air Slash, Dazzling Gleam)** **  
** **Azumarill (Play Rough, Hydro Pump, Revenge, Aqua Jet)** **  
** **Mega Gyarados (Flamethrower, Hyper Beam, Hydro Pump, Dark Pulse)** **  
** **Starmie (Cosmic Powers, Hydro Pump, Psychic, Rapid Spin)** **  
** **Poliwhirl (Scald, Swagger, Hydro Pump, Mega Punch)**

 **Korrina's Pokémon:** **  
** **Mega Lucario (Aura Sphere, Close Combat, Flash Cannon, Bone Rush)** **  
** **Mienshoa (Hi Jump Kick, Aura Sphere, Drain Punch, Acrobatics)** **  
** **Machamp (Brick Break, Low Sweep, Focus Blast, Bullet Punch)** **  
** **Hawlucha (Hi Jump Kick, Flying Press, Sky Drop, Steel Wing)** **  
** **Hitmontop (Hi Jump Kick, Bullet Punch, Dig, Gyro Ball)** **  
** **Infernape (Close Combat, Flare Blitz, Flamethrower, Mach Punch)**

 **Maylene's Pokémon:** **  
** **Mega Lucario (Aura Sphere, Bone Rush, Metal Claw, Close Combat)** **  
** **Medicham (Zen Headbutt, Hi Jump Kick, Meditate, Thunder Punch)** **  
** **Machamp (Close Combat, Focus Blast, Cross Chop, Brick Break)** **  
** **Infernape (Flare Blitz, Blaze Kick, Close Combat, Bulk Up)** **  
** **Toxicroak (Poison Jab, Drain Punch, Sucker Punch, Substitute)** **  
** **Gallade (Close Combat, Psycho Cut, Leaf Blade, Swords Dance)**

 **{OC} Hans' Pokémon:** **  
** **Magcargo (Flamethrower, Ancient Power, Shell Smash, Fire Blast)** **  
** **Hydreigon (Tri Attack, Double Hit, Dragon Pulse, Hyper Voice)** **  
** **Magnezone (Flash Cannon, Discharge, Thunder, Reflect)** **  
** **Alakazam (Psychic, Shadow Ball, Dazzling Gleam, Dark Pulse)** **  
** **Haxorus (Giga Impact, Guillotine, Dragon Claw, Flamethrower)** **  
** **Mega Banette (Shadow Ball, Phantom Force, Thunder, Psychic)**

 **{NEW} {OC} Emma's Pokémon:** **  
** **Mega Pachirisu (Thunderbolt, Super Fang, Dark Pulse, Power Volt)** **  
** **Metagross (Zen Headbutt, Meteor Mash, Hammer Arm, Bullet Punch)** **  
** **Spiritomb (Shadow Ball, Dark Pulse, Shadow Sneak, Psychic)** **  
** **Sableye (Shadow Ball, Shadow Claw, Power Gem, Dark Pulse)** **  
** **Snorlax (Hyper Beam, Body Slam, Flamethrower, Psychic)** **  
** **Zoroark (Dark Pulse, Flamethrower, Night Slash, Shadow Claw)**

 **{NEW/SUGGESTED BY FRANKENSTRIKE} {OC} Zack** **'s Pokemon:** **  
** **Shiny Mega Gardevoir (Psychic, Moonblast, Thunder, Will-o-Wisp)** **  
** **Gengar (Shadow Ball, Hypnosis, Sludge Bomb, Fire Punch)** **  
** **Swampert (Hydro Pump, Mud Bomb, Earthquake, Hydro Cannon)** **  
** **  
** **Magmortar (Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Confuse Ray, Earthquake)** **  
** **Electrivite (Thunder, Thunderbolt, Fire Punch, Brick Break)** **  
** **Dragonite (Dragon Pulse, Wing Attack, Flamethrower, Thunder Punch**

The girl with a weird-looking Pachirisu sat down to watch the battle, noticing a 16-year-old guy by her side, eating a slice of pizza. He looked about 16, and had a green fedora. He were a black shirt and a jacket with a Z on it. He wore blue jeans, black boots and wore a backpack which looked like Finn the Human's. His name was Zack.

"Yo, what's with tall Pachirisu there?" Zack asked the girl. His voice sounded like Clayton from the Amazing World of Gumball.

The girl was a blonde, with a white jacket with a name tag that said "Emma" on it. The shirt was tan and Emma wore skinny jeans and red shoes. The Pachirisu at her side was as tall as the average trainer. She had a really long tail which was black and yellow, with two blue spikes at the end. Her head was medium-sizes. It had a line of 4 blue spikes on the head, with a black forehead and 3 yellow circles on her cheeks. One circle was big, one was medium and one was small on each cheek. This Pachirisu had a white nose and fangs. One arm was yellow at the tip of it and the other was dark blue with black coming from the tip and a strike of yellow coming from it in the middle. Pachirisu had a dark blue "coat" which covered most of her body. The bottom of her body was still visible, and it was still white. Her left leg was chubby with 3 sharp blue toenails. Her right leg was chubby and black with the bottom of her leg and her foot having dark blue fur covering it. It had the same sharp blue toenails.

"What's your name?" Emma asked Zack.

"Zack, and I see that your name is Emma. Now, what's with that Pachirisu?" Zack asked again.

"It's a Mega from the Kiezi Region," Emma answered.

"Woah, I'm from the Kiezi Region too but I never found out about a Mega Pachirisu. You wanna go and battle?" Zack proposed.

"Yeah, let's go to the stadium outside. One on one," Emma grinned.

 **X-X-X**

Emma and Zack were standing on opposite sides of the stadium. Emma sent out a normal-looking Pachirisu and Mega Evolved it without waiting for Zack to send out his Pokemon. And when Mega Pachirisu came out, Zack sent out two Pokemon at once: Magmortar and Electrivire. They were both wearing bands with the letter F on them.

"You fool, this is a one-on-one battle," Emma sniggered.

"We'll see who the fool is," Zack grinned. "NOW, MAGMORTAR AND ELECTRIVIRE! MAGMOTRIVIRE, LET'S GO!" he shouted.

Emma didn't quite understand what he said, until she saw the bands glowing on their wrists and the two Pokemon coming together with their arms up. As they connected, pink electric aura came flying out of them. After a few seconds, there was just one Pokemon. This Pokemon had Electrivire's body, except it was red. It had Magmortar's legs, which were yellow. The Pokemon had yellow arms and red fists. It had Magmortar's face, but Electrivire's mouth, and it had a tail which was entirely made out of flames.

"Pokemon Fusion," Zack chuckled. Emma just stood their shocked. "I…I didn't know this was possible…"

"You learn something new everyday," Zack smiled. "Now Magmotrivire, Flamethrower!"

The fusion released a Flamethrower out of their mouth, hitting Mega Pachirisu. Mega Pachirisu was attempting to block the attack with her arm.

"Keep it up, Pachirisu! Now use Power Volt!" When the Flamethrower was finished, Mega Pachirisu cupped her hands and a giant electric ball with light yellow streams going across it, then the attack rocketed from her hands towards the fused Pokemon, scoring a clean hit.

"How is it decided what kind of moves a fusion can use," Emma curiously asked.

"Well, taking my fusion for example, the moveset would consist of 2 of Magmortar's most used moves and 2 of Electrivite's most used moves," Zack informed.

"Hm, fair enough. Dark Pulse, Pachirisu!" Emma commanded. Mega Pachirisu jumped into the air and released a blast of dark rings towards Magmotrivire.

"Magmotrivire, use Thunderbolt!" Zack bellowed. The fusion put up an arm, then a strike of lightning came out of it, colliding with the Dark Pulse, making an explosion.

"Use Thunderbolt!" Emma and Zack both said at once. Both of the new Pokemon forms released a stream of electricity at each other, colliding with each other. The electricity travelled towards Pachirisu, knocking her backwards.

"Now let's finish this with Fire Blast!" Zack grinned. Magmotrivire opened up their other hand and threw a fiery symbol with five lines at Pachirisu. It was too late to dodge. Pachirisu turned back from her Mega form and fainted.

"Well, good game," Emma said, returning Pachirisu to her ball.

 **X-X-X**

"Man, since when did Paul get an Aegislash?" Ash gasped, looking at the crushing defeat that Gary faced.

"Blastoise is unable to battle! Aegislash wins, and the match goes to Paul!" the announcer cried.

"And there you have it, folks! The trainers who will be proceeding are Tierno, Austin, Korrina, Serena, Astrid, Trip, Ash and of course Paul! If you want to see who will be facing who next, grab some bites and get an early rest. The REAL tournament has just begun!" MC Johnny announced.

"He got that right…I'm not so sure about this," Serena mumbled.

"What do you mean, Serena?" Ash asked.

"Well…the thing is…there are so many strong trainers here, way stronger than I am…" Serena frowned.

"No worries Serena, just give it your all, and let the Pokemon faint where they may," Ash smiled. Serena looked up at Ash and smiled back.

 **X-X-X**

"Ash?" Astrid called, going over to Ash and sitting next to him.

"What's up, Astrid?" Ash asked.

"Ash, it's time we broke up," Astrid sighed.

Ash violently spat out his strawberry milkshake. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What?! Why?!"

"I don't want to be the one who gets between you and Serena," Astrid answered.

"Me and Serena? There's nothing between us," Ash replied.

"Just talk to her," Astrid smiled, getting up and going elsewhere. Ash, still confused, got up and walked outside. Suddenly, Volcarona got out of his Pokeball and spawne in front of Ash, making Ash jump back.

"Man, Volcarona, you've got to stop getting out your Pokeball like that, you remind me of a Pokemon I caught in Unova," Ash laughed.

"I'm suprised you're taking this so well," Volcarona frowned.

"I'm too dense to be affected by break-ups," Ash laughed again.

"No, I mean letting my anger get the better of me," Volcarona said.

"It worked for the best, didn't it?" Ash replied.

"Yes…it did…and also…" Volcarona started, but he remembered what Magmortar said to him. "Nothing, you should just get some sleep. Big day tommorow, right?" Ash nodded and put Volcarona back into his Pokeball, then put him back in the PC BOX.

 **X-X-X**

Alain got out of bed and rested his arms on the balcony. He noticed that Ash was out for a run. Typical of Ash. Alain decided to go downstairs and leave the building to go and see Ash running around the outside arena.

"Hello, Ash," Alain quietly greeted. Ash stopped running and walked up to Alain.

"What are you doing?" Alain asked.

"I know that we've got a big day tommorow, but I just couldn't sleep, so I went out for a run," Ash answered.

"Is it working?" Alain questioned.

"Not yet," Ash replied. "But it will," he smiled.


End file.
